Shonen Survival Tournament
by rinneganbearer1
Summary: Bored with the wait of the Universe Survival Tournament, the Omni-kings decide to host the Shonen Survival Tournament. With 8 universes entering including, Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Hitman Reborn, One Piece, and Seven Deadly Sins. Which Universe will survive, there can be only one.
1. When God is bored

As usual the Omni-King Zen-oh's were bored. They were waiting for the Universe Survival tournament to begin but with the Grand Priest advising them to postpone it for a few days there was nothing for them to do.

"This is boring," said Zen-oh 1. "Isn't their another game we can play".

"Yeah this is so boring, but what else can we do? The tournament doesn't start for another three days", Zen-oh 2 said with obvious disappointment in his voice.

"If I may Lord Zen-oh's", stated the Grand Priest with a smile towards both of the childlike gods. "There are an infinite number of Universes in all of existence, perhaps some of them contain warriors strong enough to appease your boredom. At least for the time being."

"Like who?" asked Zen-oh 1 with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, like who?" mimicked Zen-oh 2 with the same expression.

The Grand Priest gave a small smile to both Zen-ohs before disappearing from sight. When he returned he brought with him a teal,crystal orb around the size of a basketball. "Take a look", he stated as the orb began to glow.

As both of the Omni Kings looked into the orb they noticed several different images. One was of a boy with blonde hair, whisker marks and a headband battling a raven haired boy in a valley.

"Wow, look at the black haired guys eyes". Zen-oh 1 stated as he pointed towards the boy with lightning in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, he looks strong", said Zen-oh 2 with obvious excitement.

The image then shifted too an orange haired boy with two swords dueling against a man covered in darkness and several different eyes. As images flashed through the orb the Zen-oh's saw many different images. From a kid with green hair battling a clown who fought with a pink like substance, to a kid with a scar and a straw hat attacking a man covered in pink feathers. It even showed an image of a pink haired boy surrounded in flames attacking a white haired man with butterfly wings.

"These guys look strong". exclaimed Zen-oh 1 with obvious excitement.

"Really, strong. When will we get to see these guys fight?" Zen-oh 2 asked the grand priest.

"Soon Lord Zeno-oh's, I will go to each of their respective universes and tell them that a tournament will be held tomorrow, shall I make the conditions of failure the same as the Universe Survival Tournament"?

"Yes, yes do it do it", exclaimed both Zen-oh's in unison.

As the Grand Priest vanished intent on letting the other universes how dire their situation was, both Zen-ohs began jumping up and down with excitement ready to experience not just one, but two tournaments in the span of a few days.

But as several of the other Universes strongest fighters began to train, travel, or even just celebrate their triumph. They would soon realize, that everything they hold dear would be in grave danger, by two beings with more power than they could even fathom.

 _Coming Up:_

 _The Grand Priest travels too eight different universes letting them know about the tournament, as well as what is at stake if they do not participate. But as many of the universes are faced with both suspicion and doubt the Grand Priest realizes he has no choice but to show them what is at stake._

 _Next Time: A terrifying display of power_

 **A.N: Sorry for this short chapter guys, but its more of an intro into the basis of the story, the next chapters should be much longer. Hopefully. Until then enjoy my first massive crossover story. Thank you and have a great day.**


	2. A Terrifying Display of Power

**(Naruto World)**

As Tsunade was currently stacking up all the paperwork that had accumulated after the 4th Great Ninja War, she was interrupted by somebody barging into her office. Of course, even with her back turned she knew exactly who it was.

"What is it this time Naruto?", she asked with an already annoyed look on her face.

Naruto Uzumaki, the hero and savior of the world already had a disappointed look on his face.

"Grandma Tsunade, isn't about time you retired and let me take over as Hoka-

He was immediately interrupted by a punch upside the head, courtesy of his teammate Sakura.

"Idiot, how many times have I told you not to barge in and disrupt Lady Tsunade while she's working", Sakura yelled angrily while raising her fist.

"Now now Sakura, Naruto is just being enthusiastic", said a calm voice just behind Sakura. She turned around to see her Sensei Kakashi Hatake, with his eyes buried into one of his books.

"Not you too Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said with an exasperated look on her face.

As Naruto was nursing his headwound he couldn't help but notice that something felt odd. His suspicions were immediately confirmed when a short blue man, with slicked back gray hair appeared floating directly above the sealing.

"Greetings you all", the Grand Priest said with a small smile on his face. However, his smile was meet with every ninja in the room drawing a kunai and watching him cautiously.

Tsunade then stood up while watching him with narrowed eyes, "Who are you?" she asked angrily. "And why have you infiltrated the Leaf Village?"

"Infiltrate?", questioned The Grand Priest. "You misunderstand my intentions, I am here to invite you all to a grand occasion. A tournament unlike any your universe has ever seen."

Kakashi, Tsunade, and Sakura were all puzzled by the fact that this stranger just appeared, asking them to participate in a tournament. Unfortunately, there was someone who was quite vocal about his objections.

"And why the hell do we have to do what you say?", Naruto asked with an angry look on his face. "You can't just barge in here telling us what we can and can't do. Who do you think you are?"

"Yes, I agree with Naruto", Tsunade stated with a now calm, yet cautious look on her face. "What happens if we refuse to join your tournament?'

At this, the Grand Priests smile started to waver, before he had a disappointed look on his face. "Should you refuse to enter the tournament, it will be taken as a disqualification at which point your entire universe and everyone in it will be erased".

Not a moment after this declaration Tsunade and Kakashi both already had a kunai to the neck of the Grand Priest, with a serious expression on the face, and eyes of them both.

"Is this really necessary?", Grand Priest asked with a still calm look on his face.

"You barge into my village unannounced, appear into my office without warning, then prepare to threaten us all with death if we don't comply? I think these actions are very necessary", Tsunade stated angrily, never batting an eye.

The Grand Priest only sighed before releasing a burst of ki strong enough to send Kakashi and Tsunade up against the wall.

"Well, now that we have that matter settled perhaps we can reach a form of understan-"

"Rasengan". The Grand Priest turned to see the cause of the disruption only to immediately get hit in the face with a large ball of energy. However, Naruto was shocked to see that the attack had absolutely no affect. He quickly jumped back before pulling out another kunai.

 _"Just who the hell Is this guy? He took my Rasengan like it was nothing. What exactly are we up against?",_ Naruto thought with some confusion.

"So then," said Grand Priest satisfied that his message had been delivered. "I will see you all tomorrow at the tournament stage, someone will be on the outskirts of the village to take you there".

"And who exactly will we be up against?" Sakura asked confused. "The other villages".

"Oh no, nothing like that. You will be up against the members of 7 other teams from 7 different universes with 10 people for each universe".

This shocked all of them, not only at the revelation of more than one universe, but the fact that they would be competing against these other Universes. However, before they could ask any more questions, The Grand Priest suddenly disappeared without a trace. As Tsunade walked over to get a drink she took a swig from a large bottle before turning to face the others.

"Team 7", she stated with a serious expression on her face. "I want you all to keep this top secret from anyone else except who I give the say so. If this gets out it could cause massive panic". She then turned to Sakura and Kakashi. "I want you two to call the other Kage for an emergency meeting right now, we need to determine who the other 8 competitors will be".

"Other Eight?" Naruto asked confused, "You mean you already have two?"

"Of Course, you will be participating Naruto, we can't have one of the saviors of the world stand aside for such an important battle".

At this Naruto nodded with a smug look on his face, before his eyes widened. "Wait, you said one of the saviors. Does that mean that-"

At this Tsunade gave a small smile as well, "Yes Naruto, I am going need you to get a hold of Sasuke."

 **(Bleach World)**

Shunsui Kyoraku was currently napping enjoying the peace that was brought with the defeat of Yhwach. However, his sleep was disturbed by the sudden opening of his door, he looked up surprised to see his Lieutenant Nanao, with a nervous look on her face.

"Captain Kyoraku, we have a serious problem", she said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"What's the problem my precious Nanao?" Shunsui asked with a calm smile. "Or did you come to have a drink with your captain".

Shunsui's smile quickly dissipated however, when he noticed that she didn't react in the usual manner to him. Rather, she continued that same fearful look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a serious look on his face. Wondering himself what caused Nanao so much trouble.

"There is an intruder that just appeared in the middle of the Soul Society, by the 6th Division. Captains Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, and Soifon all engaged the intruder, however-" she began before she started trailing off.

"What happened?" asked Shunsui with concern.

 **(6** **TH** **Division)**

"This is impossible", stated a random soul reaper.

"There is just no way this is happening", another said in denial.

The image before all the other soul reapers was indeed a sight to behold. All three of the Captains had engaged this mysterious assailant, and all three were on the ground.

"Now will you finally listen to what I have to say?" asked the Grand Priest.

"Gokei", said Byakuya calmly as millions of blades from his bankai surrounded the Grand Priest in a dome. However, as the blades began to converge on the intruder they were all suddenly blasted back by an unusual energy.

"I told you, I am not here to fight any of you", the Grand Priest said beginning to appear annoyed.

"Sennen Hyoro," stated Hitsugaya as severly pillars of ice emerged around Grand Priest and smashed into him. As his bankai wings began to melt he suddenly noticed a presence behind him, before he turned around and was finger flicked on the forehead, sending him flying through several buildings.

As Byakuya and Soifon got up to attack him again, with Soifon preparing to attack again, this time with her bankai. They suddenly stopped with the appearance of Shunsui already having drawn his swords.

"Hello there", Shunsui said with a calm, almost casual smile. "What brings you to sole society this fine morning?"

"Are you the one in charge?" asked The Grand Priest with a restored smile back on his face.

Shunsui merely smiled back at him, "Why yes indeed, I am Captain Commander Shunsui Kyoraku. And who might you be?"

"They call me the Grand Priest, and I am actually here to invite you to a tournament".

"A tournament huh?" asked Shunsui while scratching his goatee. "That's interesting, however I will have to decline this tournament, for the simple fact that we recently have been recovering from war."

At this The Grand Priest began chuckling, "You are not the first universe to say that to me, however, I believe that I should tell you of the consequences of not participating."

"And what exactly will those consequences be?" asked Shunsui, while at the same time never taking his hand off the hilt of one of his blades.

"Your universe as well as all of its inhabitants will be erased immediately".

This revelation finally brought a look of shock to the face of Shunsui, as well as every other soul reaper present.

"Universal Destruction?", repeated Hitsugaya in awe.

"It can't be, another monstrous threat like Yhwach?" asked Soifon with a trace amount of fear in her voice.

"Do you honestly believe that we would sit back and allow our universe to be taken away?" asked Byakuya with a slight twinge of anger beneath his calm exposure. "We have dealt with someone like you before".

"No no no, you misunderstand me", The Grand Priest calmly said. Almost as if he was talking to children. "The one who will do the erasing is the Omni-King. And trust me when I say that I am nothing compared to his power".

This revealation not only shocked the persons present. It also involuntarily sent a shudder of fear down all their collective spines. After all, here was the man who easily brushed aside three captains, two of which were using bankai. Yet he claims that this Omni-King is far superior to him?

Of course, what no one could have anticipated, was the sighing of Shunsui before he turned towards the Grand Priest. "Very well", he almost yawned out, his sleepiness starting to catch up with him. "If the Omni-King says it must be done, then we will join your tournament."

While the Captains present, as well as Nanao looked at him with shock, the Grand Priest simply smiled and nodded before he began to glow with white light.

"Very well then, somebody will be here tomorrow to pick up your 10 chosen. I shall see you all shortly", he said before waving with a large smile as he vanished.

However, the minute he did Captain Soifon approached Shunsui with a look of anger, "Did you seriously just let that man get away? After harming several captains as well as Soul reapers.

"Look Soifon-"

"Not only that he threatened all of us, and yet you still let him get away".

"Listen Soifon I-"

"Is this what being Captain Commander is too you? Being complacent and showing your belly every time there is a threat of-"

"ENOUGH SOIFON", yelled Shunsui angrily while releasing a burst of his spiritual pressure, immediately silencing Soifon. After calming down he looked at her before deciding to explain.

"Many many centuries ago, the Soul King was told along with his Royal Guard, about the existence of the Omni-King as an absolute existence. Surpassing even the Soul King itself. This knowledge was to be passed on to the Captain Commander, as well as the members of Central 46.

This new information stunned everyone within earshot to silence.

"So that is why I agreed, because I know that if we were to disobey then our Universe surely will be erased by the Omni-King".

With this shocking information, Soifon was both embarrassed and ashamed for snapping at Shunsui. However, she was saved from making an apology, that she would surely regret, by the stepping up of Byakuya.

"So, what will you do now that we are facing this threat?" asked Byakuya curious about Shunsui's next move.

"Well first I am going to go home, finish my nap, then find 10 members to participate when I wake up", he stated calmly before walking away. This action caused everybody in the vicinity to sweatdrop, as well as well as some of the no name soul reapers to start freaking out.

"There is no denying it now", stated Hitsugaya as he watched Shunsui walk back to the direction of his barracks. "Soul Society is doomed".

( **Meanwhile)**

The Grand Priest continued this process with the other 6 universes, deciding to talk to their worlds respective leaders from the beginning, to minimalize the possibility to combat.

He talked to the Gorosei of the One Piece World, along with the Yonko and Dragon; he talked to all the leaders of the Mafia family, including the Vongola of the Hitman Reborn World; He traveled to the world of Fairy Tail and talked to King Fiore, as well as the Kingdom of Liones of the Seven Deadly Sins world to speak with their king; Although there was some disbelief, he managed to convice the members of the Hunter's Association in the Hunter x Hunter World, and King Enma of the Yu Yu Hakusho World.

When he reappeared in front of the Omni-Kings they both began jumping up with excitement.

"So so, how did it go?" asked Zeno-1

"Yeah, yeah how did it go?" Zeno-2 asked with the same expression on his face.

"It went incredibly well", stated The Grand Priest with the same smile on his face. "Although some of the universes proved difficult, never the less, all of them will have 10 warriors ready for your tournament tomorrow".

"Awesome Awesome", yelled both of the Omni-Kings simultaneously. "This is gonna be so much fun".

As both childish deities prepared for the universes battle. The universes themselves were preparing for a tournament that could mean the destruction of their own universe, however none of them could be ready for the opponents that they would face.

 _Coming Up:_

 _All the different universes begin gathering the 10 people they will need for the tournament. With some even bringing along some unexpected fighters._

 _Next time: Gather the World's Strongest_


	3. The World's Strongest Gather

**Chapter 3: The Universes Strongest Gather**

As the Grand Priest sat around with the two Omni-Kings he was waiting for the other attendants to get the people of the other worlds to officially meet. He knew that it wouldn't be long before the worlds met, and when they did, the tournament that the Omni-King wanted would finally come to fruition.

Shortly after thinking that he noticed eight different portals opened before all the teams came through and emerged on the stage.

"Wow so many strong people", Zeno 1 said.

"Yeah yeah, super strong", said Zeno 2.

"If you want I can tell you the names of the people from each world participating"? asked the Grand Priest.

"Yeah yeah tell us, tell us", said both the Zeno's simultaneously.

"Very well then, let's go down the list then shall we".

"From the Universe 1 comes the ninjas. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Killer Bee, Orochimaru, Tsunade Senju, Mei Terumi, Ay, Sabaku no Gaara, and Onoki."

"Universe 2: Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Renji Abarai, Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shunsui Kyoraku, Yoruichi Shihoin, Shinji Hirako, and Sosuke Aizen".

"Universe 3: Monkey D. Luffy, Roranoa Zoro, Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Sabo, Boa Hancock, Kuzan, Sakazuki, Doflamingo Donquiote, and Marshal D. Teach".

"Universe 4: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Gildarts Clive, Sting Eucliffe, Jellal Fernandas, and Jura Neekis".

"Universe 5: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Ryohei Sasagawa, Lambo, Kyoya Hibari, Mukuro Rokudo, Xanxus, Byakuran, and Enma Kozata".

"Universe 6: Meliodas, Escanor, King, Diana, Ban, Merlin, Gowther, Hendrickson, Zeldris, and Estarossa".

"Universe 7: Yusuke Urameshi, Hiei, Kurama, Kazuma Kuwabara, Toya, Jin, Chu, Yomi, Rinku, and Mukuro".

"And from Universe 8: Gon Freecse, Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika, Hisoka Morow, Chrollo Lucifer, Illumi Zoldyck, Feitan, Biscuit Krueger, Morel Mackernasey and Zeno Zoldyck".

"Now that you have all been gathered, allow me to explain the rules of this tournament", the Grand Priest said as he began looking around towards the people participating. "Rule 1: Killing is not allowed, you merely have to knock your opponent of the stage to eliminate them".

"Well where is the fun in that?", Orochimaru asked with his snake like grin. Causing many people, specifically Enma, Tsuna, and Kuwabara to react with slight fear and disgust.

"So, no killing, I guess that means I will have to greatly restrain myself, so as to not crush these humans by mistake", Aizen said while looking around to gauge the enemies strength.

"Rule 2: Flying and abilities like it are not allowed. Your fighting will have to be done on the ground."

"Up close and personal, with no means of escape. Sounds pretty fun", Kenpachi said with a large grin on his face.

"That guy took the words right out of my mouth", Zoro said with a predatory look in his eye while watching Kenpachi. _"And he's a swordsman as well, he might be someone I can test my full power on",_ he thought.

"Rule 3: Energy for the purpose of this tournament shall be equalized, meaning techniques that would affect energy from one of your worlds now affects them all".

"Hmm," Sasuke said with a smirk. _"That means my Rinnegan can absorb all their energy, this is a huge advantage for us",_ he thought. Not knowing that Blackbeard and Kurapika were thinking the same thing with their darkness and chains respectively.

"Rule four: Any weapons brought are fair game. But no other type of item can be used".

"And the Final Rule: The match will be over when time runs out, and the time limit will be 50 minutes".

At this declaration, many of the fighters began talking amongst themselves.

"Fifty Minutes", Naruto whined. "I can't wait that long for each match to finish, I'll die of boredom".

"Yeah I agree with whiskers over there", Yusuke said quite rudely. "Why make each match so long?"

This question caused the Grand Priest to start chuckling lightly before he looked towards the entire crowd.

"The time limit fits perfectly, after all, this will not be a series of several matches. But one, sudden death, universal team battle royal". This statement caused a majority of the teams to react naturally, in shock.

"So teamwork will be the deciding factor", said Merlin while observing the other teams. "How amusing?"

"Well look on the bright side Merlin," Meliodas said enthusiastically. "We sins have our teamwork down packed, and we have worked with Hendrickson before".

Ban then began walking up to Meliodas before he gave a side-eyed glare towards Zeldris and Estarossa.

"And what about them?" he asked cautiously. "They were trying to kill us before the tournament, and their just gonna keep doing that after this. How can we trust someone like that to watch our backs?"

"Relax human", Zeldris said while barely holding his contempt for Meliodas back. "The demon king knows how serious a threat this is. So until it is done with, you sins are our allies. Even the traitorous Meliodas". He then started walking off to a separate location before Estarossa turned towards Meliodas and smiled.

"It will be just like older times won't it. Big brother." He said while never losing the smile that he kept on his face. As he walked off to join his youngest brother he noticed someone else watching him from the distance, and turned to see the calculative eyes of Sosuke Aizen in the distance.

 _"That man is no ordinary human",_ Estarossa thought. _"These other worlds are interesting indeed"._

 _"His energy is almost akin to a hollows. And yet the level he is giving off far surpasses any of my Espada,"_ Aizen thought as he watched the demon, with his hand on his sword. _"He is most definitely someone to be cautious around"._

"Hey you tiny bastards!" Luffy yelled towards both the Omni-kings and the Grand Priest. "When we win this tournament, I'm gonna kick all your asses".

This caused the Grand Priest to frown in annoyance, but before he could say something someone else stepped up.

"What makes you think your gonna win?" Natsu yelled, glaring at Luffy. "Sorry but Fairy Tail won't lose to anyone you hear me?"

This caused Luffy to turn his attention from the childlike gods to Natsu himself. "You wish pinky, I'm gonna be king of the pirates. And the future king could never lose to some fairies".

This caused Natsu to begin letting out a large amount of heat and fire from anger, but before he could rush Luffy and attempt to pound him into the ground, he was grabbed by Erza and pulled back towards the rest of the group. Before she completely walked back however, she turned to look at Luffy and his group.

"Regardless of Natsu's rash actions and bold statement, underestimating Fairy Tail is a big mistake", she said. As a word of warning to Luffy.

"Well take it from me", Zoro said while eyeing Erza. "You should never underestimate Luffy."

While the other team members of each Universe started to talk and prepare with each other, they were interrupted by the sudden large amount of energy let out by the grand priest.

"Now then, if there are no more interruptions we will now begin the tournament. Are you all ready?... Begin!"

No sooner did the Grand Priest say that, did both Natsu Dragneel and Monkey D. Luffy rush each other in the center of the stadium.

"I'll teach you not to underestimate Fairy Tail. Fire Dragons Iron Fist", Natsu yelled while sending a flaming fist towards Luffy.

"No way will the King of the Pirates lose to you guys. Now Gum-Gum Pistol", Luffy screamed before sending his elongated fist forward.

As the two attacks clashed a shockwave was produced sending a ripple of power to the surrounding people. Letting everyone know that the tournament had kicked off with a grand start.

 **Authors Note: Hello everyone. So I have had a tornado of crazy stuff happen to me that delayed the release of this chapter by awhile. And the hurricane only made it worse, but either way I am back and ready for action. So I figured this would be a good stopping point, and I will come out with the new chapter sometime this week. I hope you all have a great day, and I will see you soon.**

 _Coming Up:_

 _The Shonen Survival Tournament has just begun, and already several powerful fighters have begun fighting it out to see who is superior._

 _Next Time: Clash of Warriors_


	4. Clash of Warriors

**Chapter 4: Clash of Warriors**

Natsu and Luffy both grit their teeth at the clash before jumping back.

"HOT HOT HOT," Luffy yelled comically as he began blowing on his smoking hand.

"Damn, what is your hand made of?" Natsu asked while gripping his wrist, before he started breathing in and unleashed a stream of fire. "Fire Dragons Roar".

Luffy's eyes quickly changed into a shocked look before he bounced himself into the air, dodging the attack, before kicking both his feet towards Natsu.

Seeing the attack coming, Natsu barely managed to dodge before he charged his fist with fire, and launched himself towards Luffy.

"I'm takin your ass down rubber man". Once Luffy landed on the ground he swung both his arms back with an annoyed look on his face.

"Bring it on pinky, Gum Gum Bazooka". Luffy then sent the attack forward and slammed it into Natsu's stomach, with so much force it sent Natsu rocketing directly into a large pillar of rock.

Off to the side several spectators were in shock and awe.

"That stretchy guy has quite a bit of strength behind him doesn't he captain?" Ban said curiously.

"Yeah, this might actually be a pretty fun tournament. But if that is the best they got, then their team isn't much of a threat," Meliodas said while staring at the other members of Luffy's team.

Once Ban saw where Meliodas was looking, he decided to enact a plan of his own and rushed towards their entire group.

"What are you doing Ban?" asked Diana.

"Don't do anything stupid Ban". King stated firmly.

Ban simply smiled once he heard that, "Come on guys. You know damn well they can't kill me. Besides, they don't even have any magical energy".

As Ban approached them all he noticed Akainu looking off to the side, seeing him not paying attention he started thinking. _"That guy looks like he could be the leader of that little team. So if I take him down, then the rest should be a piece of cake"_

Once Ban got close he jumped towards Akainu before he pulled out his three-sectioned staff and punched at Akainu's head.

"I'll try to hold back a bit so I don't kill you", Ban said wildly. However, his face of excitement was changed to one of shock, when his fist went completely through Akainu's head and his entire arm was melted to the bone in the process.

He started screaming from the pain before he looked towards him with an angry look in his eyes.

"What the hell? Merlin said your entire group didn't have any magic. So how the hell did you do that?"

Akainu merely looked at him, before he walked over to Ban and kicked him on his back, before stepping on his chest.

"How foolish could you be, attacking an enemy that you have never faced before. Magic is a mere parlor trick, what your seeing is the power of my devil fruit, the Magma Magma Fruit".

 _"Devil Fruit?"_ Ban thought before he could feel his chest starting to burn.

"Don't worry, since killing isn't allowed I won't turn you into ash right now. But I will slowly burn you until you pass out, then I will throw your unconscious body off the stage".

 _"Damn, I got cocky",_ Ban thought with anger as he tried to remove Akainu's foot. _"This guy is strong, if I get eliminated so easily, the others will never let me live it down"._

Fortunately for Ban, before his entire midsection became charred he was teleported back to the group thanks to Merlin.

"Are you ok Ban?" Gowther asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, give it a minute, and I should be back to normal", Ban said in a calm yet agitated voice. No sooner did those words leave his mouth, did his skin, flesh, and bones start to repair and reassemble themselves.

This caused many spectators, including the members of the One Piece team to express shock.

"No way", Zoro said surprised.

"He can regenerate his whole arm", Sanji noted. "That's quite a formidable ability.

"His healing is on par with the Mitotic regeneration", Tsunande noted with curiosity. "And it appears that it doesn't even require chakra".

"It's almost impossible to do any harm, to a guy that can even regenerate his arm, fool ya fool", Killer Bee rapped, much to the annoyance of several of the people around him.

"More importantly", Gaara stated watching him from a distance. "That man he attacked turned completely into lava in order to dodge the attack. If it is anything like lava style, we need to be very careful against him."

Seeing Ban regenerate, Akainu decided to end this fast. So he began to real his fist back before shooting a huge ball of lava towards the entire seven deadly sins group.

"HOLY CRAP", King and Diana both screamed as the large amount of lava barreled towards them.

Unfortunately, the face of amusement that was on Akainu's face was wiped away by one of shock as the attack was sent flying back towards him twice as fast. As Akainu allowed the attack to hit him, forcing the rest of the One Piece team to dodge, he looked towards the culprit with an annoyed look and saw the Captain of the Sins, Meliodas smiling back at him.

"Sorry about that", Meliodas said with a carefree look. "Couldn't just let you take out one of the sins, that's the captains duty".

"Well as the Fleet Admiral of the Marines my first duty is to get rid of any threats to peace, and as of this tournament, every single member of these enemy teams shall be considered obstacles to that peace".

"Well as the Seven Deadly Sins Captain I'm gonna have to do whatever it takes to stop you".

 **(Natsu vs Luffy)**

Natsu was currently climbing out of the ground from where he was knocked with a major ringing in his ears.

 _"Damn, this guy is stronger than I thought"_ he thought with a grin as he jumped back on his feet. _"Guess I really can't hold back"._

Luffy then landed in front of Natsu before he looked over towards Natsu and started cracking his knuckles.

"You done yet pinky? Or do I have to kick your ass again."

Hearing this Natsu started getting angry both from Luffy looking down on him, and the insult of his hair.

"My name is Natsu you rubber bastard, and what do you mean kicking my ass? I'm just getting fired up", he said with enthusiasm letting out a large amount of incredible flames.

"Nachu huh?" Luffy said completely butchering his name. "My name is Luffy, the Future Pirate King".

"Lucy? Isn't that a girl's name", Natsu said oblivious.

"It's not Lucy dumbass, its Luffy", He said angrily.

"How are you getting pissed? You're the one who called me Nachu, its Na-Tsu you idiot".

As the two went from a serious fight to glaring angrily at each other some of the spectators were taking amusement in the fight.

"Those guys don't seem too smart, do they?" Gokuderu said rudely.

"Come on Gokuderu, if they're in this tournament they must be pretty strong. Don't underestimate then", Tsuna said sheepishly trying to prevent Gokuderu from making a mistake.

"They are like the Herbivore, strong sometimes and weak sometimes", Hibari said while watching them with narrowed eyes. "But let's see how strong they are".

Before Tsuna could protest Hibari was already racing towards the two fighting, intent on attacking them both.

When Zoro noticed this, he drew one of his swords and prepared to intercept the guy before he could get to Luffy, but somebody beat him to the punch.

"Time to bite both of you to dea-"

"Iron Dragons Roar". Hibari was immediately forced to dodge to the right upon hearing this before he pulled out his tonfas.

Gajeel then appeared out of the smoke with a frown on his face. "Don't you know not to go in and interrupt other people's fights."

"Shut up herbivore, before I bite you to death", Hibari said threateningly while lifting both his tonfas in the air.

"Never heard that before, Gajeel said questioningly. "But you're not taking a bite out of anything". He then turned his arm into a sword before getting into a battle stance against Hibari.

"Fire Dragons…Natsu then sent a flaming kick towards Luffy's chest….Wing Attack". Once the attack hit Luffy was sent back from the force, but managed to avoid major burns thanks to his armament haki.

Natsu then jumped towards him while covering his head in flames, "Take this you bastard, Fire Dragons Swordhorn". Once the attack hit Luffy was sent spiraling towards the ground, but managed to land on his feet before he slammed headfirst onto the ground.

"Time to end this, with the flames of my right hand, and the flames of my left, put em together and you get Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame", As Natsu sent the large ball of explosive fire towards Luffy, he failed to notice Luffy's entire body turn pink before it hit.

Once the fireball hit the ground and exploded Natsu landed on his feet with a smile on his face.

"That'll teach you never to underestimate Fairy Ta-"

"Gum Gum Jet Pistol". Natsu was immediately, and painfully, ripped away from his thoughts by Luffy's pink fist smashing into his face and sending him flying painfully back.

 _"What the hell?"_ Natsu thought. _"When did he get so fast?"_ Unfortunately for Natsu, the only answer to his question was a Gum Gum stamp from above sending him into the ground bellow.

Luffy then started slamming him into the ground repeatedly with a jet stamp Gatling.

Once Luffy stopped he landed on the ground a few feet away from Natsu. He turned his back and was going to regroup with his friend before he noticed Natsu getting up.

"Oh, your still conscious, just give up you can't beat me in Second Gear", Luffy stated.

This only made Natsu start laughing, "You're not the only person to tell me I can't win. But you know what? That just makes me wanna win more".

Hearing this made Luffy start to smile as well, thinking about all the times he never backed down as well.

"Alright Natsu, but I'm not gonna hold back."

"Good, I couldn't claim real victory if you held back on me", However, right as Natsu was getting ready to take it a step further Luffy's feet were suddenly frozen to the ground.

"What the hell is this?" Luffy asked confused. "I thought we were on the same team Aokiji you bastard".

Luffy's rants were unfortunately cut short as he was blasted with a huge amount of lightning. When Natsu looked behind him he was surprised to see Gray with his hand on the ground, and Erza in her lightning empress armor.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Natsu asked confused. "I can handle this fight on my own".

This just made Gray start to chuckle with amusement. "That's not what I saw Flame-Brain, looked to me like you were getting your ass kicked".

This caused Natsu to get a tic mark on his head. "Well nobody asked you Ice-Queen".

"What was that?" Gray asked angrily, but before the two of them could start a fight themselves Erza silenced them with a glance.

"Regardless of personal pride, we must take advantage of the teamwork we as Fairy Tail share for this tournament. Losing means that everyone from our world dies. So We must win, for all our friends and comrades back at home".

This speech caused both Natsu and Gray to reluctantly back off from each other, but they were shocked to see that out of the smoke Luffy was relatively unharmed, besides his till frozen legs.

"That's impossible", Erza said in shock. "I know I hit him with my electrical attack".

"Shishishi, sorry but I'm a rubber man. Lightning has no effect on me", Luffy said while smiling. "Now can you get this ice off me?"

"Hell no", Gray said angrily.

"Pretty please?", Luffy asked politely.

 _"This guy's dumber than Natsu",_ Gray thought while sweat dropping. _"And that's saying something?"_

"If lightning won't work, then I will just cut through you", Erza said before switching into her Heavens Wheel Armor and charging Luffy.

"Pentagram Sword", She yelled swinging both her swords towards him.

However, as Luffy was preparing to block it using haki he was surprised when a black katana blocked both the swords in Erza's hands.

"What?" She thought surprised.

Standing in front of her, holding back her attack with one hand, was the famed Pirate Hunter, Roranoa Zoro.

"No way, he blocked Erza's attack." Gray said shocked.

"Longe". Gray turned towards wear he heard the attack only to get kicked by a black foot in the back, sending him flying past Natsu.

"Sorry, but where not just gonna let you sit back and 3v1 our Captain like that", Sanji said before putting his cigarette out on the ground, before angrily turning to Zoro. "You better not hurt a single hair on that beautiful red haired goddesses head Zoro, or I'll kick your teeth in".

This just caused Zoro to grit his teeth in anger, before he pushed Erza off of him and turned towards Sanji. "Worry about your own opponent shit cook". Zoro said before charging towards Erza.

Before Sanji could ask what he meant his observation haki warned him of an incoming threat, allowing him to narrowly dodge several arrows made of ice shot towards him by Gray.

"You sure you wanna do this stripper?" Sanji asked while lighting another cigarette.

"Who you callin a stripper?" Gray asked angrily before he looked down and saw that he was only in his underwear. "Shit, where did my clothes go?"

 _"Sigh, why do I always get the weird ones?"_ Sanji thought before he charged towards Gray.

After Luffy managed to break the ice, he looked towards Natsu before he walked over towards him. You ready to continue where we left off Natsu.

Hearing this Natsu smiled before he punched his hand into his palm, "Of course Luffy. I'm just getting fired up now". Luffy then noticed that large amounts of fire, as well as lightning began flowing around Natsu.

"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode".

Before Luffy could say anything or comment about Natsu's new mode, he was forced to block a lightning fast punch that sent him sliding back across the stadium.

 **(Elsewhere)**

Kazuma Kuwabara was currently walking around the stadium, seeing several other people fighting, he decided that he would take out a few people to show his usefulness to the team.

 _"I may not have helped much in some of the previous tournaments",_ he thought. _"But I'm gonna show them all how strong I am"._

He then looked towards the sky and started yelling, "You hear that world, I'm Kazuma Kuwabara the strongest human in the world, and I'm gonna use this tournament to show I'm just as strong as Yusuke".

"Strongest human in the world huh?"

Kuwabara, being a very powerful psychic, suddenly felt a large amount of power pouring out from behind him, similar to spirit energy, but it felt heavier, as well as much more than he felt from anyone besides maybe Yusuke.

He turned around to see a spiky haired man carrying a chipped sword, with an eyepatch and a uniform that said Squad 11.

"Well then", the grinning face of Kenpachi Zaraki said. "Looks like I hit the jackpot".

 **A.N. Hello everyone. So I decided to write and publish this chapter early, since I felt like this would be a good starting point for this chapter at least. I hope you guys enjoy, and as a side note, ik its depressing, but I would like anyone reading this to pray for the families and people who were lost in Las Vegas. Or if you're not religious, at least keep them in your thoughts. Until next time, peace out.**

 _Coming Up: As more and more people get drawn into the fights the tournament starts to pick up. With Luffy vs Natsu, Gajeel vs Hibari, and Gray vs Sanji to name a few. It's still anybody's game._

 _Next Time: The Tournament Heats Up_


	5. The Tournament Heats Up

**Chapter 5: The Tournament Heats Up**

Gajeel and Hibari clashed weapons, tonfa with iron sword, and struggled slightly before they both jumped back.

"Iron Dragons Roar", Gajeel yelled sending a cyclone of metal shards towards Hibari.

Narrowly dodging the attack, Hibari rushed towards Gajeel before swinging his tonfa towards Gajeel's head, and even though Gajeel managed to hold up a metal club in preparation to block it, he was surprised when the attack managed to bend his metal club and send him back.

Before he could completely recover however, Gajeel was forced to dodge a hedgehog being shot towards him covered in purple flames.

 _"What the hell was that?"_ he thought before he smelled another hedgehog behind him. But before he could turn around to dodge it he was quickly enclosed in a sphere made from the hedgehog's body.

"Let's see if your worthy of being bitten to death by me. Will you rise to the occasion and prove a carnivore against me? Or stay as an Herbivore who gets bitten." Hibari then sat back and watched, waiting to see if Gajeel would manage to break out, or pass out from lack of oxygen.

Inside the sphere, Gajeel was trying his hardest to break the insides of the hedgehog, but he was having little success.

"Iron Dragons Sword", Gajeel yelled swinging his sword arm into one of the walls, with absolutely no affect. "Dammit, what the hell is this hedgehog made off?"

Trying a different tactic, Gajeel used the chain saw ability of his sword, and tried to saw threw the sphere. But he noticed that the only considerable difference he was making was the oxygen his attempts were using up.

 _"This is getting me nowhere fast,"_ He thought in frustration while breathing heavily. _"If this keeps up, I'll pass out from lack of oxygen. This is risky, but it has to work"._

Outside the sphere Hibari was growing bored with waiting for Gajeel to break out. After sighing in disappointment, he got ready to contract and dispel the sphere so that he could knock Gajeel's unconscious body out the stage and move on to the other two he saw earlier. However, before he could, he noticed a large amount of energy coming from the sphere.

 _"What is he doing?"_ he thought curiously.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma Demon Iron Spiral".

Hibari was surprised to see he that a small crack was starting to appear in the sphere, before it started spreading across the rest of the it and shattering it completely.

Once Gajeel landed on the ground with a small amount of sweat coming off his head, he turned towards Hibari with an angry look on his face.

"Never forget you bastard," Gajeel said as his body started getting covered in Iron Scales. "That dragons are the top predator in the world".

This just caused Hibari to smile with excitement before he rushed towards Gajeel with both his tonfas covered in cloud flames.

Gajeel then turned his arm into a club before swinging it towards Hibari aiming to smack him upside the head, but Hibari managed to dodge the attack and slammed one of his tonfas into Gajeels chin shooting him back and cracking his scales.

"Alright then, take this. Iron Dragon's Lance", Gajeel yelled, before he shot several iron spears towards Hibari.

Seeing the attack coming from a distance, Hibari managed to block them using his tonfa. But once the attack was done he noticed that Gajeel was gone.

"Iron Dragons Roar". Hibari looked up to see Gajeels signature roar barreling towards him.

"Roll's Armor", Hibari said with narrowed eyes, as his attack blocked the roar.

Once it ended he was punched upside the head by an iron clad fist. However, Gajeel was surprised when Hibari looked up with almost no blood coming from his head, and slammed both is tonfas into Gajeels chest, shattering the scales around his midsection, and sending him sliding back while coughing up blood.

Wiping a small amount of blood from the corner of his mouth Hibari looked over towards Gajeel before he began walking towards him.

"You are stronger than I thought", Hibari said with his same intense gaze never leaving his face. "But you are still too weak to be considered a Carnivore".

Gajeel then looked up to see Mirajane, Sting, and Laxus heading towards him.

"Don't worry Gajeel, we got your back", Sting said enthusiastically.

"We will teach them not to underestimate Fairy Tail", Mirajane said, powering up to her Satan Soul form.

And Laxus, while not saying anything, did start powering up with electricity before he started shooting towards Hibari.

 _"Dammit guys_ ", Gajeel thought. _"Don't interfere with my fight, I can handle this on my own?"_

Unfortunately, the attack that hit his chest still had the wind knocked out of him and he couldn't say anything, so once Hibari saw what he assumed were Gajeel's allies approaching he pulled out a box before putting his flames in it.

"Reverse Needle Sphere Form", Hibari said before there was an intense glowing of purple light, and cloud flames before Gajeel opened his eyes to see he and Hibari in a giant version of the prison he escaped.

"What the hell is this?" Gajeel asked curiously.

Hibari merely looked at him before taking a fighting stance and allowing the chains of his tonfas to pop out.

"I get it", Gajeel smirked as he started slowly getting up. "You want this to be a fair fight too huh? You're not such a bad guy after all."

"None of that matters," Hibari said as he started swinging the chains. "Once this fight is over, and I have beaten you. I will simply bite to death your herbivore friends as well".

However, when Hibari swung his chains towards Gajeel he was surprised by what happened next. He caught it, and started eating the chains.

"What?" Hibari questioned slightly shocked.

"Looks like I'm the only one who is taking a _bite_ out of anything huh?", Gajeel asked mockingly, before he stood up rejuvenated. "That's much better, now I can get serious".

Hibari watched as Gajeel began getting covered in scales, however unlike before, Hibari noticed that shadows were also swirling around Gajeel's body as well.

"Iron Shadow Dragon Mode".

"Interesting," Hibari said as he began getting ready for battle. "But you will be bitten to death regardless".

"We'll see about that", Gajeel said before charging towards Gajeel.

 **(Zoro vs Erza)**

Clashing in a storm of metal, Zoro and Erza managed to dance back and forth, with neither one gaining ground on the other. Finally, Zoro managed to slash and send Erza back while cutting through her armor and sword.

 _"What incredible power,"_ Erza thought before she requipped into her flame empress armor.

Swinging her flame sword, she sent a large slash of fire towards Zoro, aiming to use a follow up attack after he dodged.

Unfortunately for Erza, rather than dodging, Zoro cut straight through the flames before swinging his sword towards Erza.

"360 Pound Cannon", Zoro said, before sending an incredibly strong slash of air towards Erza, and while she did manage to dodge it, she was surprised when she had a cut going across her cheek.

Erza then requipped into her heavens wheel armor before facing Zoro, "You're not half bad," Erza said while summoning several swords.

"Hmm, you're a half decent swordsman as well", Zoro said with a smile.

"Half-decent?" Erza said with a frown. "And what may I ask makes me half decent?"

Instead of responding Zoro merely began running towards Erza after drawing his second sword. Seeing him coming, Erza began launching dozens of her blades at Zoro, aiming to catch him off guard with the numbers and force him back.

However, Zoro started deflecting all the swords while slowly approaching Erza before he began rotating rapidly. "Two Sword Style: Rhino Revolve".

Erza was quickly blasted back into the ground while watching as the swords that she had sent flying were all shattered.

"When I said half-decent. I meant your skill in swordsmanship, as good as you are, you lack the skill and grace that most swordsman have. Your swords are nothing more than iron bars in your hands", Zoro said unknowingly quoting Mihawk.

This just made Erza angry before she rushed towards Zoro while switching to her Purgatory armor, intent on showing him just how powerful she was.

However, as she rushed towards Zoro and prepared to crash at him she noticed a large amount of dark energy blast towards Zoro. Forcing him to cut it in half and dodge the rest of the energy blasts.

When Erza looked up, she saw that Mirajane in her Satan Soul form had landed next to her.

"Mirajane, what are you doing here?" asked Erza confused.

"Isn't it obvious Erza", Mirajane said grinning before turning towards Zoro. "I came to help you out. After we tried to save Gajeel and assist him, we were cut off. But I can still help you beat this guy and knock him off the stage".

Erza then began standing up before she requipped into her morning star armor, drawing both the swords she had and staring off at Zoro.

"Thank you, but I can handle this on my own. Why don't you go see if Natsu or Gray need assistance with their opponents."

However, Erza was surprised when Mirajane, instead, shot another blast of darkness magic at Zoro, forcing him to dodge it once again.

"What are you doing?" Erza yelled, beginning to get angry. "I told you I can handle this".

"Yes, I heard you perfectly well Erza. But I also heard you when you told Natsu and Gray that we must put pride aside in order to protect our world. I never took you for the hypocritical type".

Hearing this stunned Erza into silence. After all, what Mirajane said was true, how could she preach about working together and overcoming pride, when she let her very own pride blind her to what needed to be done.

"So, what do you say Erza?" Mirajane said extending a hand towards her. "Let's take this guy down together".

Erza nodded in agreement before rushing towards Zoro and swinging both of her swords at him. And although he was able to dodge it with observation haki, he was forced to dodge a darkness infused punch from Mirajane from above sending him jumping back.

"72 Pound Cannon".

"Photon Slicer", Erza yelled, canceling out the wind slash with a blast of light.

While the flash of bright light temporarily blinded Erza, Zoro using his observation haki was able to sense her perfectly, and rushed her, aiming to end her in a single strike.

"Now, Two Sword Style: Rasho-"

"Evil Explosion", yelled Mirajane, interrupting Zoro's attack and sending him flying away from Erza.

Mirajane then landed near Erza before she shot herself towards Zoro. Once he regained his balance, he started clashing with Mirajane, darkness covered claws vs katanas.

Unfortunately for Zoro, when he finally found an opening in Mirajanes guard and aimed to strike her with the katana in his right hand, Erza speed towards him and blocked the attack in her Flight armor. And Zoro, shocked with her speed, was unable to fully protect himself from Mirajane's full powered Satan Blast attack to his chest which sent him flying back, and coughing up blood.

Once Zoro started rising, he noticed that Erza and Mirajane were standing side by side, ready to attack him at a moment's notice.

"What do you say we end this with one attack Erza?" Mirajane said while charging up a large amount of darkness.

"Yes Mirajane, let's do it", Erza said with a serious look on her face while requipping back into her morning star armor.

"Soul Extinction".

"Photon Slicer".

As the two incredibly powerful attacks of light and darkness shot towards Zoro they began mixing together to create a Unison Raid unlike any the members of Fairy Tail had ever seen.

And once Zoro saw the power of the attack, he knew there was only one thing he could do. So, he put his third sword in his mouth, before he aimed all three swords at the attack.

"Three Sword Style: 1080 Pound Cannon", Zoro yelled, before sending and incredibly destructive slash of air towards the attack managing to cause a clash and eventually stalemate the attack, with much surprise to Erza and Mirajane.

The attacks then created a huge explosion that blanketed the entire field in smoke, preventing Erza and Mirajane from seeing anything. And once the smoke cleared Zoro was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" Mirajane asked confused.

Erza closed her eyes for a second, and tried to sense the energy that Zoro gave off. And after a short while of picking off nothing she gave up.

"He has no source of energy that I can track, so finding him will be very difficult, if not impossible".

"No energy?" Mirajane asked surprised. "So he did all that with physical strength alone?" Mirajane questioned.

"He truly is a powerful warrior, and one we cannot take lightly", Erza said matter-of-factly. _"And if that blond man and the rubber boy are as strong as he is. Then Natsu and Gray are in trouble"._

 **(Sanji vs Gray)**

"Ice Make: Lance", Gray yelled sending multiple spears of ice towards Sanji.

Kicking each ice lance away, either shattering it or deflecting it, Sanji started shooting towards Gray at high speeds before doing a handstand and kicking at his midsection sending Gray sliding against the ground.

"Ice Make: Hammer", Gray yelled forming a giant hammer made of ice and swinging it towards the cook.

"Poitrine", Sanji said calmly, shattering the hammer before aiming his other leg towards Gray's shoulder, attempting to knock him off balance. "Épaule".

When the leg hit against Gray, he was sent face first into a ground leaving a large crater.

"Stay down stripper", Sanji said lowering his leg, before his eyes became hearts. "I have to make sure that bastard Zoro isn't hurting that red-haired goddess I saw."

But when he tried to turn away he was surprised to see a large sword being swung towards him, forcing him to block it with a leg covered in armament haki.

"Where not done yet you blonde bastard, don't underestimate me. Ice Make: Floor", as Gray put his hand on the ground. The entire area around them instantly froze, and when Sanji tried to regain his balance, he was slashed by an Ice axe, giving him a large wound on his chest.

"Ice Make: Cannon". Sanji was then forced to block a large ball of ice with his leg. And as he tried to jump back he was surprised when his back hit up against a large wall of ice.

"When did you-"

"Don't think me freezing the ground and all those ice attacks weren't planned. This is what happens when you underestimate me, Ice Make: Cannon", Gray then created several cannons of ice, and started firing rocks and ice blocks towards Sanji. Aiming to bury him under the rubble while he couldn't dodge.

 _"Looks like your caught with nowhere to go"_ Gray thought with a smile.

"Sky Walk", Sanji yelled. Before he began running on the air dodging, every single shot fired at him while getting above Gray shocking him.

"What the hell?" Gray yelled. "You can walk on air?"

Instead of responding, Sanji started skywalking towards Gray at high speeds getting ready to launch another attack, and surprisingly his leg started glowing red.

Gray getting ready to attack him, began turning his arm black, in preparation to use his Devil Slayer magic, when they both heard a really loud women's scream in the distance. Causing both men to stop, and look towards the source.

"A woman in distress?" Sanji said with shock. "Don't worry my future love, I shall rescue you." Sanji then started skywalking as fast as he could in that direction.

Before Gray could stop him he heard the noise again and realized where he heard that voice before.

"Mirajane?"

 **(Earlier)**

"Thanks for that assistance", Erza said, powering down her armor back to her basic form. "That guy was incredibly strong. Especially since he managed to block a Unison raid".

"Agreed, but we did manage to drive him off. Maybe soon we should try and find somebody else that we can take down", Mirajane said with a smile.

"How about me?" said a deep voice from the distance.

But when Erza and Mirajane turned around they were surprised when somebody slammed their outstretched fist into Erza, sending her flying so far away that Mirajane couldn't even see her.

"ERZAAAAA", Mirajane yelled before transforming into her Satan Soul: Halphas in rage, and turning towards the culprit.

Who she saw was Estarossa looking towards her with a smile on his face.

"Gee, I hope I didn't kill her. But since I haven't disqualified our team yet, I guess I didn't, although most of her bones are probably broken. Do you have any healers on your te-"

"Cosmic Beam", Mirajane yelled sending a blast of purple and blue energy towards Estarossa blasting him point blank in the face. But surprisingly, there was absolutely no damage to him.

"What an interesting attack", Estarossa said, never losing that same carefree grin, before rushing towards her, and grabbing her by the neck.

"How did that attack not affect you?" Mirajane asked, while barely managing to gasp for air.

"Why that's simple", Estarossa said calmly before slamming Mirajane into the ground and throwing her into a large amount of rock. "It's because you have hatred for me in your heart".

Estarossa then began walking towards Mirajane, before he appeared in front of her and slamming his foot on her leg, snapping it like a twig, causing Mirajane to let out an extremely loud scream of pain.

"Your ability is actually quite interesting. I have sensed several energies that are similar, or almost identical to that of us demons, but since you were the closest I decided to question you first." Picking her up and holding her by her neck again. "Why does your power change from that of a humans to that of a demons?"

Instead of responding, Mirajane tried punching Estarossa in the face to force him to let her go, but instead he calmly grabbed her arm after she was done, and broke it just like her leg, causing another scream, and having Mirajane turn back into her normal form.

"I wonder how many bones I can break before you start to answer my questions?" Estarossa asked curiously.

"Mouton Shoot".

Estarossa turned around before receiving several high-speed kicks into his face and stomach, not only forcing him to let go of Mirajane, but also sending him sliding back against the ground.

 _"Interesting",_ Estarossa thought. _"That attack did absolutely no damage at all, even though it had that much force. That means that he has hate in his heart, I wonder if it is someone from her universe"._

When Mirajane looked up from her position, she was surprised to see Sanji standing above her, shaking with anger.

"Why are you helping me out here?" Mirajane asked confused. "We aren't even from the same team?"

Sanji before taking out his cigarette and dropping on the ground, before stamping it out simply looked towards her with a smile.

"Regardless of what team you're on, I can't just let a damsel in distress get hurt by someone in my presence. That's what it means to be a gentleman".

"My my", Estarossa said walking forward. "You humans sure are confusing, helping someone who isn't on your team? That is definitely interesting".

However, before he could take a step further he was immediately incased in large amounts of ice from behind, showing Gray behind him with his hands on the ground.

"What happened Mirajane?" Gray asked concerned before turning angrily towards Sanji. "What did you do to her?"

"No Gray, it was that guy you froze, he is the one who did this to me".

When Gray turned towards the now frozen Estarossa, he had an extremely angry look on his face before turning back towards Mirajane.

"Don't worry Mira, I'm sure someone in our group can help your arm and leg. Hey curly brow, you mind kicking that guy off the stage for me?"

Hearing his nickname, Sanji got a tick mark on his face before he got into Gray's face, "What did you call me stripper, what makes you think you're in charge of me anyway?"

As the two of them got into each other's faces, planning on starting a round two, they heard a cracking noise behind them before the ice covering Estarossa shattered, with him having absolutely no injuries what so ever.

"How interesting. Your ice abilities are very powerful indeed", He said mockingly. "But if that is all you have, then this will be a very short battle".

Seeing him walking towards him, both Sanji and Gray took battle stances before they looked each other in the eyes. Gray could sense the energy he was giving off, it rivaled or maybe even surpassed the magic energy he felt from Zeref.

And Sanji's observation haki, was practically screaming at him to get away from this man.

"Truce", they both said simultaneously, before getting into defensive positions ready to defend themselves against Estarossa's attack.

 **(Luffy vs Natsu)**

Luffy and Natsu were seen blurring across the field. A storm of stretching punches, lightning and fire before they clashed fists in the center and both jumped back.

"Wow, you got way stronger Natsu", Luffy said while taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, I told you I had something to keep up with you", Natsu said grinning. "The lightning of my attacks may not work, but that doesn't mean that the enhanced speed and power I get won't make a difference."

Luffy just smiled upon hearing this before he started running towards Natsu with both his hands stretched out.

"Gum Gum-"

"Lightning Flame Dragons-"

"Jet Pistol".

"Iron Fist", both yelled simultaneously before the clash of both attacks sent both sliding in opposite directions.

As Luffy and Natsu stared each other down, getting ready to continue round 2. Natsu began channeling light and fire into his left and right hand respectively.

"With the flames of my right hand, and the Lightning from my left. Put them together and you get. Light-Flame Dragons Brilliant Flame". When Natsu shot the attack forward, a huge ball of burning fire and crackling lightning, Luffy put his thumb in his mouth and began blowing air into it, increasing the size of his hand before turning it black.

"Third Gear, Gum Gum Elephant Gun", Luffy yelled, using his blackened hand to completely burst through the attack and slam right into Natsu, sending him flying back.

Natsu looked up from his downed position to see Luffy high above him in the air.

" _So he can grow his body parts too? What the hell is next?",_ He asked confused.

"Gum Gum Giant Axe". Luffy then swung his foot down towards Natsu, large enough to cover Natsu and the surrounding area in a shadow.

Using his fire and lightning abilities, Natsu barely managed to speed out of the way of the attack before firing another Lightning Flame Dragons roar towards Luffy.

And while he managed to deflate his body fast enough to dodge the attack and head towards the ground, while in free fall, he was unable to block a lightning enhanced flame punch from Natsu, that sent him flying directly into the ground.

"Time to finish this, Lightning Flame Dragons Firing Hammer". Natsu then sent his flaming arm and elbow towards Luffy aiming for his chest, so that he could knock him out.

Unfortunately, he never got the chance since he was quickly hit by a blackened fist disrupting his attack, and sending him flying back in the distance.

When Luffy looked up, he saw Sabo standing above him holding his fist covered in haki, before helping Luffy to stand.

"You all right Luffy?" Sabo asked with a smile. Before he looked towards Natsu and shot a stream of fire towards him.

"Stop Sabo", Luffy said looking towards Natsu. "Don't interfere with my fight against this guy".

Sabo was about to comment on Luffy's recklessness before he heard what sounded like a slurping noise, and looked up to see Natsu devouring his fire.

"What the hell?" Sabo said with a shocked look on his face.

"That's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed with excitedly look on his face.

After completely eating what was left of the attack, Natsu looked towards Sabo before slamming his fist into his palm.

"Now I'm all fired up", Natsu said as his flames began spiraling up around him.

" _He can eat fire?"_ Sabo asked. _"What the hell is this guy?"_

Luffy just smiled before he stepped in front of Sabo. "Let me handle this Sabo. I can take this guy down no problem," Luffy said cracking his knuckles. "Don't interfere with this fight".

Sabo just looked over towards Natsu, before looking back at Luffy and the confidence he displayed. Smiling at him, he started stepping back before he nodded at Luffy and sat on the ground, ready to observe the battle.

"Ready to pick up where we left off Natsu?" Luffy asked blowing air into his thumb, reactivating gear third.

"Hell yeah Luffy", Natsu said allowing the lightning to swirl around him, before he rushed towards Luffy channeling a large amount of flames and lightning around him.

 **(Meliodas vs Akainu)**

Meliodas dashed towards Akainu just like Ban, but instead of punching him he sliced at him using Lostvayne.

Unsurprisingly, the attack went right through Akainu, but as Akainu turned around towards Meliodas and punched at him, his attack was dodged as Meliodas started jumping back.

"Cheeky brat", Akainu said annoyed before shooting another blast of magma towards Meliodas, before watching it get full countered against him once again.

"Not really a kid actually", Meliodas said while calmly holding his sword and watching Akainu. "In fact I might be older than you".

Rather than responding, Akainu turned into lava and shot himself towards Meliodas before punching down at him. However, once he dodged the attack the fist promptly exploded, sending Meliodas sliding back covered in slight burns

"Hmm, so it looks like my attacks have an effect on you after all," Akainu said with a slight smirk before he allowed Kings spear to fly through his body.

"Damn, thought I could give him a severe injury while he was caught off guard", King said frustrated.

Akainu simply looked at him and pointed both his fists towards both King and Diana before firing large blasts of lava towards them. "Meteor Volcano".

Seeing the attack coming, both Diana and King prepared an attack to counter it before Merlin put up a perfect cube to block it.

"This certainly is an interesting opponent", Merlin said with a smirk on her face. "He is not only immune to most conventional attacks, but he also has a way of sensing sneak attacks. He is also quite destructive. Defeating him won't be easy."

"You shouldn't talk about someone who is in front of you", Akainu said appearing in front of Merlin.

 _"He's fast",_ Merlin thought, preparing to cast a spell to block his attack.

"Don't worry, I will only leave you with enough burns to knock you out", Akainu said maliciously.

However, he never got the chance before an attack completely dispersed his body and sent the remains flying a short distance away.

When Akainu reformed himself, he looked over towards Merlin, only to see the Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor standing in front of her with a still outstretched hand.

"Attempting to harm my sun while I am here? How impertinent", Escanor said before glaring at Akainu.

Akainu simply glared at him before he started channeling lava into his arm, and launching it towards them all as an explosive shot. "Lava Rocket".

However, before the attack could get close, with a wave of his axe Escanor dispersed it.

With a shocked look on his face, Akainu was unprepared for the attack being aimed at him by Gowther.

"Now it's time", Gowther said with the same monotone as usual in his voice. "Nightmare Teller".

Gowther then fired one of his arrows of light towards Akainu, and watched as it shot towards him at a high-speed. Believing that this would be as futile as the other attacks, Akainu simply let the arrow hit him, thinking it would go right through him. However, he was surprised when he was shot directly by the arrow, and he collapsed onto the ground.

This caused many onlookers to look around in confusion, while the members of the Seven Deadly Sins only smiled.

"So it looks like he can't faze through Gowthers arrows." Merlin said calmly. "He let his guard down, and payed a price that will cost his team severely".

Walking towards Akainu's now collapsed body Meliodas carefully poked him to make sure he was really collapsed. And once he realized that he was not fazing through his touch, Meliodas picked him up and looked towards the other end of the ring.

Taking a few steps, he began twirling Akainu in the air, before throwing him as hard as he could towards the edge of the stadium.

Sailing through the air, Akainu's unconscious body was about to fly right off the edge, before a wall of ice acted as a cushion catching his body, and causing him to slide back onto the stadium floor.

"Really Sakazuki", A voice called out in the distance, "You of all people got careless."

Appearing from the smoke and ice, was none other than ex-Admiral Aokiji, now Kuzan of the Blackbeard Pirates. Staring down at the unconscious Akainu, he waited for him to wake up but was slightly surprised when he didn't.

"If your waiting for your friend, it is very unlikely that he will ever wake up again", Gowther said calmly as he looked towards Kuzan.

Unfortunately, he didn't get to ask for an elaboration before he was forced to dodge several of King's spears being shot towards him. As he started jumping back to gain some distance he was surprised to see a wall of earth rise up behind him.

"What the hell?" Kuzan wondered confused, before his observation haki warned him of an upcoming attack, forcing him to dodge one of Gowthers arrows. _"Definitely don't wanna get caught by one of those"._

However, do to being caught off guard, Kuzan was unable to dodge a sneak attack from Ban, as he grabbed him from behind and held him in a headlock.

"Now Gowther, hit him with everything you've got", Ban yelled.

"Right Ban, sacred treasure Herritt. Blackout arrow", Gowther said aiming it towards Kuzan. "This should render him unconscious".

Seeing the attack, and thinking about his team's chances of victory if he were to fall as well, he calmly exhaled a large amount of mist. Instantly freezing Ban as well as all the surrounding earth.

Thinking quickly, he shattered Ban around him, and jumped away from the area barely managing to dodge the arrow of light.

When the other sins looked at Ban's shattered remains, they were unprepared as Kuzan fired large amounts of ice spears from above towards them.

 _"Damn,"_ Meliodas thought. _"His Ice is physical, I can't full counter it"._

"Form Five: Increase," King said calmly, canceling out each spear with one of his kunai.

As Kuzan was starting to fall towards the ground he was surprised when Escanor appeared in front of him and swung his axe down at him, completely cutting him in half.

However, when Escanor looked at Kuzan's body he saw that it started reforming back from ice into his original form. When Kuzan reformed, he noticed that he was starting to melt again from being in Escanors presence.

 _"The heat he is giving off",_ Kuzan thought. _"It's actually melting my ice body"._

Escanor then swung his axe towards Kuzan, forcing him to dodge and send several spears of ice towards Escanor. But once the spears actually got close to, his heat and magical ability melted the spears before they even touched him.

"Well, looks like your ability is a perfect counter to my devil fruit", Kuzan said calmly. "This is gonna be incredibly tough to win. Maybe even worse than that fight against that bastard Akainu".

"Hm, I assure you, I will put up much more of a fight then that man did", Escanor said matter-of-factly.

Off in the distance, Gowther was watching the attack with an arrow aimed towards Kuzan, waiting for him to make a single mistake against Escanor so he could end him.

"Once he makes a mistake, I will hit him with the blackout arr-"

"GOWTHER WATCH OUT", Meliodas yelled towards Gowther.

Gowther was barely able to turn around before he was slammed into the ground by a fist covered in lava. A pissed off Akainu above him, smoldering with anger.

When Escanor turned around to see what happened, he was promptly punched by a fist covered in haki, courtesy of Kuzan, sending him sliding a few feet back. Not much distance for any normal opponent, but enough distance for Kuzan to get himself away from the Lions Sin.

Akainu himself was surprised when Meliodas managed to get up to him, grab Gowther, and get back before he could stop him. Kuzan then jumped towards Akainu, and once he landed next to him he merely watched the Sins.

"So it looks like you woke up from your nap Sakazuki", Kuzan said calmly. "How was it?"

Rather than responding Akainu turned towards the rest of the sins, preparing to launch a large amount of lava towards them all, but before he could get the chance Merlin shot a giant fireball towards both former admirals. Kuzan in response created enough ice to cancel out the attack, but when the attacks clashed and created a large amount of mist, the sins used that blind spot to escape.

"Damn, those criminals got away", Akainu said annoyed before turning away from the spot they were just at and turning back.

"We can still chase after them", Kuzan said looking in the distance. "I doubt we couldn't locate them if we tried".

"It is pointless, they have us outnumbered and they have someone who can hurt us despite us being logias. The best possible plan is to wait for them to attack us, then we strike".

Looking towards Akainu before sighing, Kuzan decided to walk off again and make sure that other members of their group weren't in a bad situation. After all, there were no Pirates, Marines, and Revolutionary army, only the people of that universe trying to survive.

 **(Kuwabara vs Kenpachi)**

Kuwabara was currently rushing towards Kenpachi with his spirit sword activated, but surprisingly Kenpachi managed to block it with almost no difficulty. He then swung Nozarashi towards Kuwabara, shattering his spirit sword, and sending him flying back in the process. Kuwabara landed heavily on his back, trying to bring in more oxygen, but he barely had time to think before he was forced to roll out the way of another of Kenpachi's slashes.

"Come on so-called strongest human", Kenpachi said with boredom. "If you're the best that your Universe has to offer, then this tournament is gonna be really boring. Tell you what, why don't I give you an advantage".

Kenpachi began taking off his Shinigami robe, enough to show his chest. "I will let you get a free hit".

Seeing him let his guard down, Kuwabara got an angry look on his face. _"Is this guy trying to trick me? No just from our clashes I can tell this guy's a real man. So that means that he is underestimating me."_

Getting up, Kuwabara started channeling more spirit energy into his sword, forming a giant great sword, before he rushed towards Kenpachi.

"I'll show you not to underestimate me, Spirit Sword: Excalibur." Kuwabara swung the sword, aiming to give Kenpachi a shallow wound, but was surprised when the blade shattered against his skin like glass.

"What the hell?", Kuwabara said shocked. Kenpachi merely sighed in disappointment before slashing him across the chest and sending him sliding back with a punch to the stomach.

Once Kuwabara started getting up, he noticed that Kenpachi was already above him, swinging down his blade at him. Thinking fast Kuwabara channeled spirit energy into his leg and kicked Kenpachi in the chest, sending him sliding away from him.

"Take this then you bastard, Spirit Sword Shards", Kuwabara yelled, sending shards of his spirit energy towards Kenpachi, which all either got deflected or tanked with ease.

Seeing this Kenpachi simply sighed, but when he turned towards Kuwabara he was surprised when he was him right in front of him, holding another spirit sword. Surprisingly however, the attack actually managed to leave a slash mark on Kenpachi's skin. Jumping back to gain some distance, Kuwabara smiled at Kenpachi before swinging his sword around.

"I figured it out. You use your energy to harden your skin, so all I had to do was add a little extra spirit energy to my sword, and I could cut you. Now this is more of a fair fight".

"A fair fight huh," Kenpachi said smiling. "You know something kid, I like you. This might just be a bit of fun after all."

"Well if you wanna have a real fight, then stop holding back on me. I don't like being underestimated, so come at me with everything you've got".

Hearing this Kenpachi started laughing, "Go all out huh". Reaching for his eyepatch, he smiled as he gripped it with his hand. "Be careful what you wish for, he said maniacally removing his patch.

Once Kenpachi removed the eyepatch, a flood of spiritual energy began pouring out from him turning the heads of several people from throughout the field.

"That energy, it's like I'm looking at another tailed beast", Gaara said with slight surprise.

"Too think these other universes would have people on par with a tailed beast, we really cannot let our guard down", Onoki stated while trying to get a feel for the heights of Kenpachis energy.

"You feel that King?" Diana asked while looking towards the source. "That's a pretty big energy signature".

"Yeah, it's at the level of Galan's, maybe even higher", King said with a slight amount of worry. "But if he's the best they have to offer, we can win this for sure".

"Yeah, the Captain and Escanor can beat him no problem", Diana said enthusiastically.

"How interesting", Doflamingo said, while keeping his usual smile. "He may be an interesting opponent to fight after all".

"Who, this energy is like a second Gildarts", Laxus thought surprised. _"That man is someone who needs to be watched closely"._

Both Natsu and Luffy, battered and breathing heavily from each other's attacks, stopped to look towards the energy that they could feel rising from Kenpachi. They then smiled in anticipation, mentally deciding to challenge that person next, before shooting towards each other once again.

Back with the competitors themselves Kuwabara was in a state of shock, the energy being given off by Kenpachi was so powerful that it actually took form all around him.

"I hope you ready", Kenpachi yelled snapping Kuwabara out of his trance. "Cause here I come".

No sooner did those words leave his mouth, did Kenpachi appear in front of Kuwabara, and slam his sword down on top of him. While Kuwabara was able to block the slash with his sword, he was still forced to his knees by the slash itself.

 _"His strength, it's unreal",_ Kuwabara thought with gritted teeth. _"I think he's as strong as Sensui"._

"Come on. Didn't you say you wanted to see me going all out, well this is what it looks like", Kenpachi said while pushing him back.

Seeing himself being pushed further and further, Kuwabara decided to try a risky tactic. Rolling away from Kenpachi he began increasing the length of his spirit sword before stabbing it towards Kenpachi,

"Take this, Spirit Sword Javelin". Kuwabara stabbed the javelin towards Kenpachi, trying to stab him or force him to dodge the attack, but instead, Kenpachi countered it by running past the spears point, although he was cut across the face in the process and he slammed his fist right into Kuwabara's chest.

Coughing up blood from the hit, Kuwabara was sent flying to the ground but managed to stop himself before he fell off the edge. Lying on his back, he was struggling to get up as Kenpachi started slowly walking towards him, his massive spiritual pressure taking the form of a yellow skull behind him. One that Kuwabara could see all too clearly.

 _"This isn't good"_ , Kuwabara thought, struggling to stand. _"At this rate, the only thing that could work on him is the dimension sword. But he's too fast, there's no way I could hit him"._

"Your time of thinking is up", Kenpachi said running towards him, before swinging his sword down. "It's time for you to get off the stage".

Shakily standing up, Kuwabara began attempting to form his dimension sword. "It's now or never, Dimension Swo-"

"Serpent Yo-Yo's", a childlike voice yelled as Yo-yos wrapped themselves around Kenpachi, restraining him completely.

"What the hell is this?" Kenpachi asked annoyed, trying to get out of his binds.

"That voice, Rinku?" Kuwabara asked, as a short kid with brown hair wearing a cap came out of the smoke.

"Of course, who did you think it would be who saved your butt". Seeing Kenpachi struggle, Rinku merely smiled before tightening the rope around his body, completely immobilizing him. "It's useless to struggle, my strings can hold down even S-class demons. Just give up".

Rather than respond, Kenpachi tried using his spiritual pressure to blast the strings off him, but to no avail.

"Kuwabara, hurry up and use your dimension sword to get this guy. Then we can regroup with the others," Rinku said.

Kuwabara merely looked at the restrained Kenpachi, gripping his sword so tight that his knuckles were white.

"This doesn't feel right, winning like this. This isn't how a man is supposed to wi-"

"What about Yukina?" Rinku asked, causing Kuwabara to tense up. "If we lose, everyone dies, even her. Being a man isn't worth it if it means losing everyone you care about right?"

Hearing these words of wisdom, from a surprising source none the less, Kuwabara simply nodded before channeling his spirit energy through his sword in a very familiar shape. "Dimension Sword", Creating a blade that was completely streamlined with a perfected edge.

Running towards Kenpachi, who was still struggling to get out of the strings that bound him, Kuwabara raised his sword aiming to slash and incapacitate his opponent.

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro", said an unknown voice as six blades of light stabbed into Kuwabara from all sides, paralyzing him a few inches away from Kenpachi's chest.

"What the hell?" Rinku said confused before a blast of fire sent him flying back, loosening his Yo-yo's enough for Kenpachi to get free.

Looking towards the cause of those techniques, Kenpachi was annoyed to see Byakuya Kuchiki standing a short way away, holding out two smoking fingers. He then flash stepped next to Kenpachi before looking towards Kuwabara.

"I didn't ask for your help Kuchiki", Kenpachi said with a slight glare before turning towards Kuwabara. "Now let the kid go, I wanna finish that fight we were having".

"I don't expect a barbarian like yourself to understand, but in matters such as this personal beliefs must be put aside for the sake of Soul Society," Byakuya said matter-of-factly.

Looking towards Byakuya, Kenpachi put his blade towards his neck before staring him down, "It doesn't matter what's at stake. If I start a fight, you better be damn sure I'm gonna finish it. So unless you wanna fight me right here and now, I suggest you drop that damn kido spell".

While Kenpachi and Byakuya had a mini-staredown, Kuwabara tried his hardest to break out of the binds, but to no avail. Flexing as much of his spirit energy as possible, he managed to loosen the technique enough to get his arm free. Trying not to waste any time, he slashed the spell apart with his dimension sword before he started breathing heavily.

Looking towards the downed Kuwabara, Byakuya was about to attack him regardless of Kenpachi before he was forced to dodge several Yo-Yo strings from rapping around him.

Turning towards Rinku Byakuya stoically stared at the childlike demon before he began drawing his sword, "I'm impressed that you managed to take that Kido spell with almost no injuries. Your much more durable than I gave you credit for child".

"Of course I did, you're dealing with an S-Class demon. Just one of us is strong enough to destroy the human world, and our entire team is made up of them".

"Intriguing, in that case", Byakuya said before flash stepping behind Rinku with his sword in the air. "I suppose I should defeat you quickly then". Seeing the katana being swung down at him, Rinku was forced to block it with his yo-yo strings before jumping back to gain some distance.

"Hado 4: Byakurai", Byakuya calmly said, shooting a large blast of lightning, engulfing Rinku's body.

"RINKU", yelled Kuwabara. Trying to rush to his aid, Kuwabara was forced to dodge a slash from Kenpachi who had his same sadistic look on his face.

"Don't turn your back on me kid", Kenpachi yelled swinging his sword repeatedly at Kuwabara, forcing him to dodge each time. Before finally, tired of constantly dodging, Kuwabara swung his dimension sword with enough power to actually leave a large gash on Kenpachi's chest.

However rather than being deterred, Kenpachi simply moved closer and headbutted Kuwabara, sending him sliding away from him.

Looking down at the wound that was starting to bleed, Kenpachi started laughing before he held his sword and pointed it towards Kuwabara. "Your definitely strong kid, and it looks like you sword can finally cut me".

"Of course it can. My dimension sword can cut through anything, even space it's the sharpest sword in existence", Kuwabara said smugly.

This caused Kenpachi to get an even larger grin before looking at his blade, "The sharpest sword in existence huh? How about we put it to the test."

Kenpachi's spiritual pressure started rising, to the point that all the rocks and pebbles in the vicinity started shaking as he held up his blade.

"Drink Nozarashi".

Energy began pouring off of Kenpachi as his blade started glowing and smoke rose from around his body. When it cleared, Kenpachi was seen holding the shikai form of his blade that looked more like a giant cleaver.

Pointing it towards Kuwabara, Kenpachi began smiling before he started running towards him, "Let's see whose blade is sharpest".

 **(Meanwhile)**

Killer Bee was currently wandering around, looking for a quiet place to perfect his latest rap. He had been working on it for hours, and he only needed on last line before it was complete.

 **"Shouldn't you be focused on the tournament Bee?"** Gyuki aka the 8-tails asked.

"Yo don't worry about it eight, when I'm done this rap'll be really great. Until I can come up with a good ending for my style, fighting all these others might take awhile".

Sighing at Killer Bee's antics, Gyuki simply decided to sit back and wait for him to decide when his rap was done. But before either of them could react or understand what happened, Erza came out of nowhere, her armor shattered, and slammed directly into Killer Bee sending him off the edge of the stadium.

Slowly getting up, Erza looked in the direction that she was punched in before she narrowed her eyes.

"That man, he managed to send me flying such a distance with just a single punch. And his magical energy, it was brief, but it rivaled even Gildarts. I have to get back and help Mirajane as soon as I can", she said with worry.

"Hold on, fool ya fool", Killer Bee yelled while holding onto the edge before swinging himself back onto the stage. "You came outta knowhere and hit me upside the head, the last person who tried that ended up dead. Oh that was good, I gotta right that down, if I forget my smile will turn into a fro-"

Killer Bee suddenly stopped rapping when he realized that Erza slamming into him knocked his rap book into the void.

 _"Bee?"_ Gyuki asked, concered for his partners mental state.

"Listen, I don't have time to be fighting you", Erza said calmly. "I have a comrade who is in danger, but after I help them I would be happy to fi-"

Erza didn't even get to finish her statement before she was forced to dodge a punch from Bee that cracked where she was standing on. "What the hell?"

"Yo, you trashed my book and my raps are history, the final verse of my lyrics will forever stay a mystery, but when I'm down with you, you'll be black and blue, Eight tails that's me the rappin Killer Bee".

"What the hell is he talking about?" Erza thought confused before she was forced to dodge a slash from one of Killer Bee's sword.

 **Authors Note: So sorry about the long ass wait guys, I'm pretty happy with where I stopped but if any of you have some thoughts or critiques I would love to hear them. BTW, to all those Screwattack fans out there, Ichigo vs Naruto is coming on November 11. Let's be honest, win or lose there are gonna be triggered fans on both sides, I'm not gonna say who I personally think would win, since I might have these two clash in this story. And if they do I want the result to be a surprise, but I might talk about what Screwattack gets wrong if they get anything wrong that is. But if you guys have any idea about who would win, let me know. Until next time, peace out.**

 _Coming Up Next: Nearly every universe is stuck in a serious battle with another. While some are easier than others, one things for sure, The Tournament is only just heating up._

 _Next Time: Clash of Power, Swords, and Spirits_


	6. Clash of Power, Swords and Spirits

**Chapter 6: Clash of Power, Swords and Spirits**

Gajeel rushed towards Hibari and swung a shadow covered sword towards him, and although it was blocked by the tonfas, the force of it sent him sliding back. Not relenting in the slightest, Gajeel started punching and kicking rapidly towards Hibari, as the two of them jumped and clashed around the needle sphere, Hibari then kicked towards Gajeel's head, but was surprised when he dissolved into shadows, appearing behind him and kicking him to the ground.

Standing up slowly, Hibari looked towards the sky only to get slammed into from the side by Gajeel. Looking around in annoyance, Hibari managed to block a shadow infused sword with his tonfa and kicked Gajeel into the chest sending him sliding back.

"Whatever transformation you just did, it did increase your power somewhat herbivore," Hibari said while wiping a small trace of blood from his lip. "But is this the height of your ability?"

"Not even close," Gajeel said excitedly before turning into a shadow and once again rushing towards Hibari from the ground. However, unlike before, once he got close to Hibari and materialized behind him, he was quickly wrapped in a large amount of chains covered in cloud flames, and slammed into the ground.

Coughing up blood, Gajeel jumped up and rushed towards Hibari, his fist covered in iron and shadows again before swinging it downwards. Blocking it with his tonfas, Hibari was sent sliding back before he hit against the edge of his sphere.

Looking behind him, Hibari narrowed his eyes before he saw Gajeel aiming another shadow infused steel club directly at his face. Thinking fast, Hibari ducked under the technique and used Gajeel's moment of confusion to take out his Roll X.

"Cambio Forma", Hibari said calmly before merging with Roll and being covered in cloud flames.

Blocking his eyes from the bright purple light coming from Hibari, Gajeel kept his eyes and ears open for any sneak attacks. However, he was completely unprepared when several handcuffs flew out from the smoke and wrapped around his arms and waist, pinning his hands to his side.

'What the hell?", Gajeel said as he tried to wiggle his way out of the chains. "Why are these things so damn strong?"

"It's over", Hibari said as he started approaching Gajeel's immobilized form. "No matter how sharp your dragon fangs are, they were simply too short to bite me to death".

Raising his tonfa skywards, Hibari was about to slam it onto Gajeels head, knocking him out, when he noticed the reverse needle sphere started shaking.

Taking a moment to look around, he saw how it rapidly began cracking on all sides before it shattered like glass. Looking towards the culprit with narrowed eyes, Hibari was curious when he saw the form of Gildarts with an outstretched hand.

"Sorry I'm late Gajeel, I heard about an unbreakable sphere that you got yourself trapped in, and I just had to see It for myself," Gildarts said with a smile as he walked towards Gajeel's immobilized form. Reaching out with his hands imbued in crash magic, he shattered the cuffs before looking towards Hibari with narrowed eyes.

"Thanks, Gildarts", Gajeel said begrudgingly. "But I can handle this from here".

Looking towards Hibari's cloud flame covered body, Gildarts was prepared to sit back and watch the fight, when a large amount of mist began flowing into the area.

"What the hell is this stuff?" Gajeel asked confused.

 _"Whatever the hell this mist is, it's not just clouding my sight. I can't sense any magic through it either",_ Gildarts thought.

"Leave Mukuro, I have this fight under control", Hibari said with narrowed eyes.

"Kukuku, I can't believe you took this long to beat this child, maybe you are weaker than I thought Hibari," Mukuro said with a smile, as he appeared through the mist.

"Shut up, or I'll bite you to death as well".

"I'd like to see you try", Mukuro said pointing his trident towards Hibari.

Watching the two of them stare off Gajeel was ready to interrupt before his mouth was covered by Gildarts, who slowly backed away until they were out of there sight.

When the Hibari glanced over towards where Gajeel and Gildarts used to be, and saw them both gone he got very annoyed.

"Look what you did", Hibari said annoyed. "You let the herbivores escape".

"Well, maybe they wouldn't have escaped if you had kept your eyes on them", he said matter-of-factly.

Glaring daggers at each other they rushed towards each other and clashed.

"Why the hell did we turn back and run Gildarts?" Gajeel asked confused. "We could have taken them no problem".

Turning to look at Gajeel, Gildarts simply sighed before moving him away from Mukuro and Hibari's battle. "Listen Gajeel, we don't know a lot about the abilities of these new opponents. Now I like a good fight as much as the next guy, believe me. But if we rush into battle blindly and fail, we could very well lose this tournament. And I don't think I need to tell you what that means".

Looking away from Gildarts begrudgingly, Gajeel looked unhappy but nodded in understanding.

"Listen Gildarts maybe we should-"

Gajeel was interrupted when something latched onto his leg and slammed him into a large rock formation.

"Gajeel!", Gildarts yelled before a similar pink substance latched onto his arm. But unlike Gajeel, he actually had the physical strength to hold himself from being swung around. Appearing out of the shadows, came a man whose hand was attached to the pink substance, who had pink spiky hair, and a white clown outfit on.

"Just who the hell are you?" Gildarts asked both confused and angry.

"My name is Hisoka Morrow", he said with a sadistic grin on his face. "And I have chosen you as my first opponent".

"Is that so?" Gildarts asked before using his incredible strength to pull Hisoka towards him, momentarily shocking him. But when he went to uppercut him, Hisoka managed to duck under it and kick him in the stomach, sending him sliding backwards.

Not giving him any time to recover, Hisoka yanked onto the bungee gum cable connecting his arm to Gildarts pulling him in for a punch. However, before he could get hit Gildarts used his magic to crash the gum around his arm, breaking the attack apart before upper cutting Hisoka, and sending him flying onto his back.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to play around with you right now", Gildarts said. "So how about you do us a favor and just surrender now. I'm not that good at holding back against opponents".

Hearing this only made Hisoka laugh, and as he looked at the small trickle of blood coming from his nose he knew, he had chosen the right opponent.

 **(Sanji and Gray vs Estarossa)**

Sanji stood completely still, unable to move at all. While he was confused about the fact that he couldn't seem to move a muscle, Gray was able to move and attack Estarossa himself, although the attacks were either being dodged or blocked with ease.

"Why the hell can't I move?" Sanji asked frustrated.

Blocking another attempted punch from Gray, Estarossa simply smiled before tossing him back towards Sanji.

"Isn't it obvious, it's my commandment Love. Anyone with hate in their heart is unable to inflict any harm on others," Estarossa said confidently, never losing his smile. "Although I am curious as to how that black haired one is unaffected".

Chuckling slightly to himself Gray began standing up before activating his devil slayer magic, turning half of his body black. "Sorry to say, but my devil slayer magic makes me practically immune to the curses of demons. So it looks like your 'commandment' is useless against me".

"That maybe," Estarossa said appearing in front of Gray. "I don't need my commandment to crush you". Before he punched him in the stomach so hard that he nearly vomited blood and forced Gray to his knees.

"Oh, that's right, I should probably hold back a bit more so I don't kill you".

 _"What?"_ Gray thought. _"He has this much strength holding back"._

Moving his hand quickly, Gray managed to make an ice wall separating him from Estarossa, and gained some distance before making a bow of ice.

"Ice Devils: Zeroth Destruction Bow", Gray yelled while firing several arrows of ice towards Estarossa. However, they were quickly dodged before he sped towards Gray again, this time aiming a kick at him.

Having no time to dodge, Gray hastily made a shield out of ice to block the kick. But it was immediately shattered upon contact, and sent Gray flying at the same time.

 _"Why can't I do anything?"_ Sanji thought angrily. _"If I can't move, I can't make that bastard pay for what he did?"_

"Ice Devils Zeroth Hammer", Gray yelled swinging a hammer made of his ice that was once again dodged. Before he was forced to dodge another punch from Estarossa.

"This is pretty fun, but I'm starting to get a bit bored", he said before turning towards where Gray currently was with a smile. "So I think I will end this here".

Raising his arm for another attack and aiming on knocking Gray off with a single move, Estarossa was interrupted by a kick to the face that caused him to falter. In that moment of weakness, he was frozen completely by Grays devil slayer ice.

"What the hell took you so long you curly haired bastard?" Gray said with a slight smirk.

"Shut the hell up stripper", Sanji said with a tic mark before landing next to Gray. "I had to figure out a way to counter his ability. Now get ready, I can still hear his voice plain as day."

No sooner did he say that, did Estarossa break free of the ice while cracking his neck. "I am curious then. How did you manage to counteract my commandment?" Estarossa asked curiously.

"It wasn't easy, after all I could never forgive somebody who would so casually inflict harm on a woman. But when you said that those with hate in their hearts couldn't hurt you, I realized that I would be powerless to fight you."

"Yes, but all of that still doesn't explain how yo-"

"So, then I realized, that in order to avenge that beautiful angel that you harmed, I had to defeat you. Not out of hate, but out of my duty as a man".

"So you suppressed your hatred to focus on defeating me, very impressive".

Looking towards Gray, Sanji slowly got closer so he could whisper without being heard.

"Do you have a plan to beat this guy?" Sanji asked. "Cause I hit him with as hard a kick as I could muster, and it did nothing".

"I think I have a plan. I noticed that he dodges every single one of my Ice Devil attacks, but blocks my regular Ice techniques. I doubt he even notices that he's doing it, he is just following his instincts".

"So your saying that your attacks can hurt him".

Gray nodded before taking a familiar ice make stance. "My Ice Devil Slayer magic is incredibly strong against demons, it may not KO him, but it's better than nothing".

"Alright then, I will keep him occupied, you make an attack strong enough to take his bastard down," Sanji said while lighting his leg on fire. "Diable Jambe".

He then shot towards Estarossa before kicking him in the stomach, and sending him sliding back.

"Oh, so you got a bit of power back in those legs of yours?"

Instead of responding Sanji rushed him again before aiming another kick at his chest, "Bien Cuit: Grill Shot". Unfortunately, Estarossa was more prepared this time and managed to block the attack with hardly any difficulty.

"Compared to _his_ flames yours attacks are nothing more than matchsticks to me", he said before slamming him on the ground.

Coughing up blood, Sanji tried to ignore the pain and aimed another kick at him with his left leg. When it was dodged, his right leg immediately caught on fire. "Flanchet Strike".

The kick landed directly on the cheek of Estarossa, and sent him sliding back a few feet.

" _Gotta use this opening while I have the chance",_ Sanji thought before rushing towards Estarossa at full speed. Covering both his legs in Haki, he rushed towards Estarossa and lit both his feet on fire, before rapidly kicking towards him. "Diable Mouton Shoot".

The kicks became so powerful and numerous that by the end of them Estarossa was sent flying back and into several pieces of rubble.

"That should have at least done something", Sanji said breathing a sigh of relief, before de-activating Diable Jambe. "Looks like that stripper may not need to prepare his attack after all".

"Look out!" Mirajane yelled towards Sanji in slight panic.

Sanji turned around to see Estarossa, aiming a punch at him and even though he coated his leg in haki to block, the punch was so powerful, that it nearly shattered his leg, and sent him slamming hard against the ground.

"Well this has been fun, but I think I'm done playing with you now", He said almost bored. "So if you don't mind, this is the part where I kick you off the stage."

No sooner did he say those words did he rush towards Sanji once again, ready to end this in one attack. However, he was stopped by an arrow that unexpectedly shot right through his chest.

"What the hell is this?" he asked confused. Trying to pry the arrow out of him, Estarossa noticed how much pain the attack was actually causing him, and how difficult it was to remove the arrow.

"Ice Devils: Zeroths Destruction Bow".

Estarossa turned around only to get shot in the chest by another arrow, that spread several spikes throughout his body. Damaging him greatly, and sending him sliding back.

"Why is this burning so much?" Estarossa questioned. "How can your ice do that much damage?"

"I'll show you why", Gray said jumping towards him with gauntlets covered in ice. "This is for what you did to Mirajane," Gray yelled before punching Estarossa across the face, with the attack doing a significant amount of damage.

"This is for taking my Devil Slayer Magic lightly," he said punching him once more in the stomach.

"And this, this is for FAIRY TAIL!" Gray yelled loudly, before slamming both fists directly into Estarossas chest sending him flying away.

Breathing heavily as the magic in his arms began fading away, he turned towards Sanji before walking towards him.

"Thanks for playing support back their curly brow. You gave me the opening I needed to finish him off".

Trying to avoid kicking the black-haired kids teeth in, Sanji looked towards the smoke that was rising from Estarossa's crater before he narrowed his eyes.

"It's not over", Sanji said begrudgingly.

Cocking his head in confusion, Gray was about to ask what he meant when he sensed a large amount of energy pouring out from where he sent Estarossa. "There's no way, I hit that bastard with everything I had".

Yet just to prove him wrong, Estarossa stood up, the wounds he received from Gray already starting to slowly heal. Although, he noticed it was much slower than normal.

"Well, then", He said slightly annoyed at the two in front of him. "I think it's time we ended this little game, don't you?"

Before either could respond, Estarossa was in front of Gray before kicking him in the stomach and sending him towards Mirajane.

"You bastard, Poitrine", Sanji said kicking towards his chest.

However, in response Estarossa merely summoned a sword and blocked the attack with it.

Before he could kick him again, Sanji was suddenly pushed back by a large amount of force to his stomach.

 _"What the hell just happened?"_ Sanji thought. " _I know I hit him. But somehow I took all the damage"._

Grabbing him the neck, Estarossa was getting ready to toss Sanji off, before he was forced to dodge an incredibly powerful lightning attack. One so strong that it drew the attention of everyone in the stadium.

"So, who has the balls to attack me off all people?" Estarossa asked curiously.

Looking towards the direction of the attack, standing with two fingers pointed in the distance, was none other than former Captain Sosuke Aizen.

After he noticed the look Estarossa's face, one of slight shock and confusion, Aizen began slowly strolling towards his opponent's location.

With his full attention now on the opponent in front of him, Estarossa didn't notice as Sanji and Gray picked up Mirajane and began running in a different location.

"You felt that right?" Gray asked while running. "That power".

"Yeah, my observation haki was practically shouting in my head, telling me to get away from that guy".

"I have never felt strength like that before", Mirajane said slightly trembling. "Even August and Irene pail in comparison to that".

"Yeah, that dude we were fighting earlier was comparable to Zeref. But whoever that other guy was, it was like I was staring down Acnologia himself."

Staring each other down, both Aizen and Estarossa were trying to get a feel for the others power. Finally, Estarossa summoned several swords and shot them at Aizen, all were dodged with flash step almost easily.

"So, who may I ask has come to fight me after seeing my power?' Estarossa asked.

"You can call me Sosuke Aizen," he said flaring his spiritual pressure while Estarossa flared his magical energy.

 **(Byakuya vs Rinku)**

Byakuya dodged several more yo-yo attacks from Rinku, calmly assessing his battle strength, while using flash step to keep his distance.

"Hold still," Rinku said angrily before his Yo-yo's were sent flying towards him once again.

Deflecting them with his sword Byakuya was prepared to fire another kido spell, before he saw a disk like energy attack nearly cut him in half.

Looking towards the culprit of the attack, Rinku was seen spinning his weapons so fast, that they were creating large disks of energy, before he sent them shooting towards Byakuya.

"Bakudo 81: Danku". A barrier was quickly erected blocking the attacks and giving Byakuya enough time to finish a kido spell incantation.

"Hado 4: Byakurai", he said calmly as an enormous burst of lightning surged towards Rinku. One that when it struck him, filled his body with electricity. Paralyzed he was unable to prevent Byakuya from appearing behind him and slashing him in the back.

"It was foolish of your universe to send a child to a tournament like this," he said matter-of-factly. "Now surrender, and allow yourself to be knocked off the stage without a struggle".

These words however, were suddenly interrupted when several yo-yo's wrapped around his body, preventing him from moving a his arms or legs.

Standing up surprisingly quickly for somebody who had a large gash on his back, Rinku began using his healing technique to repair his injuries.

"Looks like my plan worked perfectly," Rinku said with a devious smile. "I lowered my energy as much as possible, to make myself seem weak. Since killing isn't allowed, you had to weaken your attacks, so that you didn't accidently kill me, and disqualify yourself. This is my real power."

Rinku began slowly powering himself up, and although he didn't show it, Byakuya was slightly surprised. He originally felt the energy of a 3rd seat, or maybe a lieutenant in strength, but now he realized that this child standing before him had low captain levels of power.

Stoically looking at Rinku, who was advancing towards him, he was quickly punched in the stomach repeatedly, before Rinku kicked him into a large pillar of rock.

"Well, looks like this fight is over," Rinku said confidently. "You can't move your arms to fire those energy attacks, and even though your still holding onto your sword, you can't even swing it. Without your sword or your spells, your too weak to beat me".

Spitting out a small amount of blood, Byakuya simply looked at the child in front of him before tightening the grip on his blade.

"Your right, I can't move my arms or legs, meaning I can't swing my sword", Byakuya said before staring at Rinku. "However, I don't need to swing my sword to cut you, now Scatter, Senbonzakura".

Before Rinku could wonder what he was talking about, the blade of Byakuyas zanpakuto transformed into hundreds of petals that rushed towards Rinku at high speeds. Having no time to dodge, Rinku tried using his yo-yo's to defend himself, but was unable to prevent the large number of blades from slicing him all over his body.

 _"Impossible",_ Rinku thought. " _His attacks bypassed my yo-yos"._

"You were right about one thing", Byakuya said as he calmly strolled towards him. "I did hold back on my techniques so you weren't killed. I won't make that same mistake again."

Holding up his hand, dozens of the blades began swirling in the sky, making a mini-tornado that was about to be slammed onto Rinku before a whip wrapped around his hand, and prevented him from moving his hand down.

"Sorry, but could you hold off on maiming our friend for us?" Kurama asked politely.

Before he could get a chance to respond, Hiei appeared next to Rinku and moved him away from the other two.

"So, are you both going to attack me together?" Byakuya asked calmly.

Giving a slightly annoyed look towards Kurama, Hiei merely drew his sword before pointing it at Byakuya. "I didn't want to, I would prefer taking you down myself. But he insisted that teamwork would be necessary in order to defeat some of these other world opponents."

As a response to this, Byakuya allowed his petals to fly down towards Kurama, and while he managed to dodge them, they still cut up his whip enough to release Byakuya from its grip.

Hiei then appeared next to Byakuya and slashed at him with his sword, Byakuya managed to flash step away from the swing, but was caught slightly off-guard when Hiei appeared next to him again and nearly took his head off with a swing that he barely dodged.

"Looks like your pretty fast," Hiei said slightly smirking. "But so am I".

Forming some of his Senbonzakura petals into a blade, Byakuya began trading blows with Hiei. They began zooming across the area, blocking, parrying and slashing at each other at such high speeds that most onlookers couldn't even follow them.

Tired of the game of cat and mouse, Byakuya stabbed his sword into Hiei's chest, but was surprised when the attack went right through him.

He never got a chance to turn around before he himself was stabbed in the back by Hiei's own blade.

"Sorry, looks like my afterimage was too fast for you", Hiei said with a smirk. But that smirk quickly turned into a look of shock when he realized that his sword was piercing through Byakuya's shirt only.

"I agree completely," Byakuya said as Hiei turned around. "You are far too slow to evade my Utsusemi. Unfortunately, you will pay for that."

However, his sword was stopped by a large amount of vines that appeared in between the two speedy combatants.

"Do you two mind if I cut in?" Kurama asked politely.

Flash-stepping away from the two, Byakuya looked at the both of them before he took a slight stance with his blade.

When both Hiei and Kurama, took a fighting stance to get ready and attack him together, they were stopped by a small ball of fire nearly hitting them square on. As they jumped back to gain some distance, they noticed a short child with white hair jump next to Byakuya.

"I didn't expect you to come and assist me Captain Hitsugaya", Byakuya said while eyeing the other two.

"Captain-Commander Shunsui sent me to aid you", He said coolly. "So what exactly are we dealing with?"

Looking towards Kurama, Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly, "The one with the red hair has the ability to control plant life. The vines he summons are durable enough to block a slash from my Zanpakuto."

"And what about the black haired one?"

"He is fast enough to keep up with my Flast Step, albeit barely. And he is somewhat decent in swordsmanship."

"Well then, I think its about time we take them down, for the sake of Soul Society. Reign Over the Frosted Heavens: Hyorinmaru."

 **(Killer Bee vs Erza)**

Killer Be rushed towards Erza at a high speed, aiming a punch to her chest that she barely managed to block.

Requipping an axe into her hand, Erza swung it towards Kill Bee, before he managed to duck under the attack and jump back.

"Wow, that attack missed me by a hair. This chick can summon weapons straight outta the air. If you think you can beat me black and blue, its time I showed you what a real swordsman can do."

Pulling out his seven swords and placing them in his mouth arms and legs, Killer Bee quickly rushed towards Erza at blinding speed.

Swinging every blade at high speeds, Erza was barely able to react to the attacks. She managed to summon two swords to try and block, but when she clashed with Bee, she was soon electrocuted by his lightning chakra.

Trying to move back as far as she could Erza began glowing before she changed into her Lightning Empress Armor.

 _"This should give me the resistance I need to his lightning attacks,"_ She thought before charging towards him.

As they clashed in a flurry of steel and actual lightning, Erza began to notice that she was not only having trouble predicting Bee's moves, but she was also slowly getting a few cuts across her body.

"First I float like a butterfly", Killer Bee rapped while breaking further and further through her guard, before he managed to slash her hard enough to break parts of her armor. "Then I sting you like a killer bee."

Sliding back and checking her armor, Erza began changing into her speed armor, before rushing towards Bee almost in the blink of an eye. Now it was his turn to be on the defensive, blocking and parrying each of Erza's attacks, he noticed that the spear in her hand was stopping his electrical attacks. When he looked closer, he saw that It was the sword from her lightning armor.

 _"So she can change her armor but keep the sword, that switching technique keeps her style from getting bored. So it looks like if I wanna when and get that prize, I gotta bust out my own sword surprise,"_ Bee thought. Before jumping away from Erza.

Looking towards him with slight surprise, Erza took another fighting stance and was prepared to attack him again, when Killer Bee suddenly put his swords away, and drew a huge one from his back, covered in bandages.

"You think you can beat me but you won't win, once I bring out my awesome sword shark skin", Killer Bee rapped as he stuck the sword into the ground.

 _"Shark skin?"_

Rushing towards Erza, Bee swung samehada at her with great force. When Erza brought up her blade to deflect it, she was shocked when the force of the attack sent her sliding backwards.

Changing into her flame empress armor, Erza swung a large blast of fire towards Bee, one that was cut in half by the sharkskin blade, much to its annoyance.

As its hilt began knocking against Bee's skull, Bee began muttering an apology before he turned back towards Erza.

 **"This girl's techniques are bizarre Bee. But at the end of the day she is a swordsman, press your advantage and take her down,"** Gyuki said to Bee in his mind.

However, when Bee looked towards Erza, she was suddenly in her morning star armor before she charged at Bee, with full speed.

Aiming for his chest area, when Bee deflected the attack she used that moment to kick him back.

"Photon Slicer", Erza yelled as she sent a blast of energy straight towards Bee.

However, before it could hit him he slashed at it with Samehada, and the attack was immediately shredded away.

"Impossible, you can even cut through my magic?" Erza asked shocked.

"My sword can shave away your energy, letting me defeat any enemy. Your attacks won't even come close. And pretty soon, you'll be toast, fool ya fool."

Trying to think of a strategy that would give her a better chance, Erza was shocked when she saw a huge lightning bolt shoot towards Bee, one that he was forced to block with Samehada.

When Erza looked towards the culprit, she saw none other than Laxus Dreyar land beside her in his lightning form.

"I could feel your magic energy in the distance, along with another one just as strong. Figured you could use some help out here," Laxus said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, be careful though. He is an incredibly skilled swordsman. And that blade he is wielding can cut through magic. He also uses lightning techniques as well, though that shouldn't be a problem for you."

While the two Fairy Tail mages were talking, Bee was having a conversation of his own.

 **"Listen Bee, that new guy that arrived is incredibly powerful. While the other girl was comparable to a Kage in power, this guy exceeds even her. Beating them alone won't be easy."**

 _"But I'm not alone I got a partner, that's more sturdy and durable than all her armor. So if her blonde friend wants to have fun, I guess I gotta bring out Version 1."_

No sooner did he think this, did Killer Bee get surrounded in a cloak of chakra, that was red and bubbling with demonic energy, that caused many different reactions from around the stadium.

Naruto was surprised that Bee had to use his chakra cloak so soon.

While Gray was running with Mirajane, he suddenly stopped before he looked in the direction where he felt that aura. "That's demonic power," He said while looking in that direction. "And Erza and Laxus are right in the middle of it".

From atop a large pillar, Zeldris was watching the battle unfold with a curious look on his face.

"Demonic energy?" He wondered confused. "So he is another individual that possess power akin to us demons."

Byakuya and Hitsugaya both noted that it felt similar to Hollow Spiritual Pressure, while Hiei and Kurama, noted that the power they were feeling was on par with mid to high S-Rank demons.

Even Natsu stopped his attacks against Luffy, noting that the smell he was picking up was the same aroma that he got from Mard Geer, but the power was far greater.

After the aura finished covering him, Bee was getting ready to jump towards him while Erza and Laxus prepared to fight him.

"Get ready, he's coming," Erza said before requipping into her blackwing armor.

Rushing towards the two of them, Erza was barely able to react when Bee tried to slam into her jumping over him to dodge.

When Laxus shoot a blast of lightning towards Bee, he noticed the attack hit him point blank. But Bee simply jumped out of the smoke of the attack, and nearly slammed into Laxus. Before the attack could hit though, Bee went right through Laxus who shot towards Erza covered in lightning.

Turning towards them Bee began rushing towards them once again, and when Erza jumped in front of the attack in order to deflect it, she was slammed with so much force that her armor was shattered, and she was sent flying into the ground.

"ERZA!" Laxus yelled, before a chakra arm grabbed his leg and slammed him into a large rock formation.

"My chakra attacks in version 1, aren't here just for fun. My attacks are deadly, and they'll take you down, there's no way you can beat me you clown."

"Guess we gotta take this up a notch ourselves," Laxus proclaimed before he started getting covered in scales around his arm and chest. Erza began glowing as well before she switched to her Armadura Fairy Tail.

 **(Kenpachi vs Kuwabara)**

Kenpachi and Kuwabara continued clashing weapons, both with swords capable of cutting through anything. However, with each attack Kuwabara was cutting more and more into Nozarashi, and Kenpachi was being pushed slightly back.

"Damn, your sword is certainly a sharp one huh? But I wonder how long you can keep this up."

Instead of responding Kuwabara jumped back from Kenpachi and turned towards his right before cutting through the air, making a portal.

As he jumped through and vanished Kenpachi got an annoyed look on his face.

"What a coward, choosing to run instead of fighting," Kenpachi said disappointed.

No sooner did Kenpachi say that, did Kuwabara appear above him, forcing him to block with his blade.

"So you didn't run after all. And here I thought you were a coward."

"Please," Kuwabara said feeling insulted. "I never run from a fight."

As they continued clashing back and forth, blades flying through the air as they continued dueling. Kuwabara managed to stab his blade into Kenpachi's chest. But instead of deterring him, he just moved closer and headbutted Kuwabara in the nose so hard that it broke.

Recoiling from the attack, he was completely un-prepared for a slash from Nozorashi that hit him directly in the chest, leaving a large gash and sending him sliding near the edge of the stadium.

Looking at the infinite void of space behind him, the grip on Kuwabaras sword tightened as he resumed eye contact with Kenpachi.

 _"Damn, at this rate he's gonna knock me off,"_ He thought. _"I need to finish this in one attack"._

Holding up his sword and making it grow bigger to the point where it was more of a great sword. Kuwabara sent a massive slash of energy towards Kenpachi one that glowed a bright orange.

"Yes," Kenpachi yelled with glee. "That's what I'm talking about. Show me all you've got kid".

Rushing towards the attack Kenpachi swung his blade at the oncoming wave of energy, and although it was difficult, began slowly pushing past the attack. Eventually he broke through it completely, but upon going to the other side of it, he noticed that Kuwabara was gone.

Sensing his energy suddenly appear behind him Kenpachi turned around only to get a spirit kick directly in his face, sending him flying off the edge of the stadium.

"Hell yeah," Kuwabara said with glee. "Looks like my plan worked."

"And with that, it looks like Kuwabara knocked someone off," Koenma said with glee.

However, just before Kenpachi could fall into the pit he was suddenly grabbed by several wires, and pulled back to the safety of the stadium.

Looking towards the person who threw them, Kuwabara noticed a dark-skinned woman with purple hair pulling Kenpachi to safety.

"I can't believe you fell for such a trick Zaraki. You really do have a one-track mind don't you."

Standing up from his current position, and ripping the wires off of him that were still around his chest, Kenpachi just looked towards his savior with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't ask you to save me Yoruichi."

"But if I hadn't then you would have been knocked out," Yoruichi Shihoin said smugly.

Kenpachi merely grunted in annoyance before looking back towards Kuwabara, "I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told that arrogant punk Kuchiki. You get in my way of this fight and I'll cut you down too."

Holding up her hands in mock surrender, Yoruichi stepped back to allow the fight to continue. But as Kenpachi and Kuwabara turned towards each other to resume the fight. They all suddenly noticed a disgusting energy signature appearing close to them. Kuwabara could barely react before several snakes wrapped around him from underground.

"What the hell are these things?" He asked confused, while trying to get them off of him.

Similar snakes tried to entangle Yoruichi and Kenpachi, but Kenpachi crushed them with the force of his spiritual pressure, and Yoruichi moved too fast for even the snakes to get her.

A sinister chuckling was suddenly heard by all parties present, "Looks like I only managed to snag one of you."

Kuwabara reacted in slight fear and disgust, when Orochimaru suddenly appeared in front of him from underground with a grin on his face.

"But one should do fine for now."

Not wanting to lose a chance to fight someone who was incredibly strong, Kenpachi rushed towards both Kuwabara and Orochimaru, but he was suddenly stopped by several giant's snake summons that tried to get in his way.

"Fine then, guess I'll cut you guys down first," He said with a glee.

Struggling against the snakes, Kuwabara tried using his sword to cut through them, but every time he so much as twitched a finger, the snakes tightened their grip on him.

"Sorry about this, Its nothing personal really. But this tournament is about survival, and you were far too weakened to pass up an opportunity like this."

"You bastard," Kuwabara managed to choke out while gasping. "Don't you have any honor, just because this is a tournament, doesn't mean that we have to fight dirty."

"Honor?" Orochimaru asked before he began chuckling. "I have no need for such a thing."

Rearing his fist back before delivering a wicked punch to Kuwabaras chest, he quickly used his snakes to spin him before throwing him off the stage.

"In a tournament such as this, those kinds of things will only get your universe erased."

Appearing in the stands, Kuwabara was both incredibly frightened from what occurred, and incredibly annoyed, "Damn it, I can't believe I was the first person to get eliminated. Hiei is never gonna let me live this down."

While Bon and Kuina tried to comfort him, Orochimaru looked towards his now dead snakes with an annoyed Kenpachi staring directly at him.

"So you took out my opponent, but you seem pretty strong yourself. So I guess that means your taking his place."

Chuckling at that statement, Orochimaru just looked at him before giving him is trademark snakelike grin, "Unfortunately, I'm afraid that in a head on clash I would simply be no match for you."

Rushing towards Orochimaru, Kenpachi swung his sword down at him planning on giving him a serious injury. A slash that was narrowly avoided by the Sanin who began jumping back.

"We won't know unless we try. Besides, it's not like I'm giving you a choice in the matter."

Dashing at him again, he prepared to swing his sword once more, before Orochimaru began making hand signs.

"Fire-Style: Burning Ash," Orochimaru said as ash began pouring out his mouth and covering Kenpachi, before he clicked his teeth and created an explosion.

When the smoke cleared Kenpachi was left unharmed, But Orochimaru was now gone from the sight of the battle.

"Damn coward ran away," Kenpachi said annoyed as he placed his eye patch back on and resealed his zanpakuto. "Guess I gotta find somebody else to fight."

 **(Meanwhile)**

Ichigo Kurosaki was walking around the battlefield, looking for an opponent that he could fight against.

"Ah damn it, Kenpachi, Byakuya and even Toshiro have already found some people. If I don't fight someone soon, then everyone is gonna think I'm slacking."

However, unbeknownst to Ichigo, three people were currently watching him and were hiding both their bodies and their energy.

"This guy is one of the stronger ones, if we wanna take him down we have to do it together. You ready Gon, Killua?" one of the shadowed figures said to the other two.

"Got it," Gon said nodding.

"Lead the way Kurapika," Killua said as they stared down their target.

 **A.N: So its been awhile since I updated, and I am incredibly sorry that I haven't been updating frequently. I have had a lot of stuff going on lately, but that is no excuse for the hiatus that this story has been on. Nevertheless, I will be attempting to continue this story as frequently as I possibly can. I won't let such a project die without a fight.**

 _Next Time: The Tourney Tenses Up_


	7. Update

**So i have had an actual mountain of things that went on and somewhere along the avalanche, i graduated highschool, got broken up with, found out my older brother has a kid, family member passed. You know, life and shit. And i completely forgot that this story even existed, until I got a review from someone telling me to continue with it. And despite my schedule I am gonna try my hardest to keep this story going until its end. So thank you for everyone who has been patient with me, and I hope that you will all continue to read my story as i update it.**


	8. The Tourney Tenses Up

**Chapter 7: The Tourney Tenses Up**

Hisoka rushed towards Gildarts and sent a punch towards him, one that was easily blocked before he kneed him in the stomach and aimed a punch of his own to his face knocking Hisoka onto his back and sending him a distance away.

Not giving him an opportunity to recover, Gildarts jumped towards where Hisoka was currently lying and aimed a downward kick at his body.

Smiling Hisoka rolled away from the ground and allowed Gildarts's foot to slam into where he was just at. When he turned to move towards Hisoka, he noticed that his leg was stuck to the ground from his bungee gum.

"Too late," Hisoka said with a smile, before he launched several cards coated in nen towards him.

"All Crash," he said as a blast of light emerged from his hand, destroying the cards and forcing Hisoka to dodge the attack.

"Those cards could have killed me you know," Gildarts said narrowing his eyes at Hisoka. "You're really not holding anything back."

Smiling back at him Hisoka rushed towards him again only to be forced to use his nen to block another crash imbued punch from Gildarts.

He was shocked however when the crash blew his nen apart and sent him spiraling into a pillar of rock.

Gildarts began walking towards him while Hisoka himself stayed down onto the ground.

"Listen, if it's all the same to you I think you should stop this while you can," Gildarts said to an unmoving Hisoka.

Walking towards him, Gildarts picked Hisoka up by the shirt and pulled him so that his face was looking towards him.

"You could die if you keep this up, so why not just quit now before you hurt yourself. Are you fighting for someone is that it? Or is there something you have to protect?"

Before he could go on any further, two large rocks came towards Gildarts from both sides. When he dropped Hisoka to crash them both, he was surprised when his chest was slashed by a razor-sharp card, and Hisoka was aiming another slice at his eyes, although Gildarts managed to avoid it by rolling backwards.

"Fighting for someone? Protecting someone? I never entered this tournament for something as foolish as that," He said while using bungee gum to fire more rocks at Gildarts as projectiles.

"Foolish huh?" Gildarts said through gritted teeth as he dodged or destroyed the rocks being fired like rockets at him.

"If I am being honest, I entered this tournament for the chance to fight and kill strong opponents. Unfortunately killing them is no longer allowed, but I will settle for gravely incapacitating them."

Upon hearing him mention the word kill so casually Gildarts got a very upset look on his face.

"Just what exactly are lives to you then, Hisoka?"

Smiling Hisoka rushed towards him dragging several rocks behind him, "Nothing more than entertainment for me," He said before swinging all the rocks towards him at a high speed.

 **(Estarossa vs Aizen)**

Rushing towards Aizen, Estarossa swung several blades that he summoned down at him. Swords that were either deflected with a casual flick of the wrist or were dodged by flash step.

Pulling out his own blade, Aizen swung it towards Estarossa and the clash of both their blades caused a large shockwave to emit around them.

"You're not half bad human," Estarossa said with a smile on his face.

"Human?" Aizen inquired before he raised his hand slightly, firing a kido spell with no incantation and blasting Estarossa away from him.

Not giving him a chance to recover, Aizen flash stepped to his side and slashed his arm with the sword off. Slashing him several more times, Aizen finally blasted Estarossa away with a flame like kido spell aiming to knock him off the stage.

Unfortunately for Aizen, he wasn't as weak as he appeared to be as he stopped himself mere inches away from the ledge.

"It'll take more than that to knock me off," He said never losing that confident smile.

"Very well then, perhaps I should try a bit harder to defeat you."

Aizen began chanting a Kido spell to himself and started powering up, when Estarossa felt the swell in energy he started getting flashbacks to the swelling of Escanors power.

"Not again," He said in anger before he rushed towards where Aizen was standing with his sword raised, intent on slicing his head off.

"Hado 90: Kurohitsugi"

Looking around, Estarossa saw that he and Aizen were being surrounded by a black box.

"Are you insane, you'll get caught in it too," He said confused as the box covered them both.

When it finally vanished both of them were covered in lacerations all over their bodies. Dropping to one knee, Estarossa watched as his darkness began covering his body to heal his wounds.

Smiling smugly, Estarossa began standing up and started laughing to himself, thinking that he would be able to outlast Aizen in these conditions. However, to his surprise Aizens wounds were already healed and he was standing parallel to him with a similar smile.

"So, you have a form of healing as well?" Aizen asked. "Intriguing."

"How?" Estarossa wondered.

"You made an incorrect statement earlier. I am not a human, I am a Shinigami, a death god. Far superior to most humans."

Flexing his spiritual pressure for Estarossa, he was suddenly forced to his knees by the power barely being able to stand on one leg and look up.

"Is this the full strength of your Universe? I wanted to see how strong you were, so I showed you a good portion of my power, but it seems that even that was a bit much."

Raising his sword into the sky, Aizen was preparing to deliver the finishing blow before he was blasted from behind by a large amount of dark energy.

"You got cocky brother," Zeldris said as he began walking towards Estarossa. "If you had focused more on his power, and less on his appearance you would have noticed that it rivals brothers in his Assault Mode."

Looking towards his second opponent, Aizen realized that if more showed up he might have to take them a bit more seriously. But revealing his secrets early on could pose problems.

Appearing in front of Estarossa, Aizen swung his sword with enough force to send him sliding away. When Zeldris swung his own blade at Aizen it was quickly parried before he cut Zeldris in half, from the waist down. Appearing in front of Aizen, Estarossa swung his own sword and was met with a clash of equal force.

However, unlike before Aizen was surprised when he was dealt a large slash on his own body. Before he could get a chance to respond, the fully regenerated Zeldris blasted him away with pure dark energy.

Standing next to each other Zeldris and Estarossa took up fighting stances with their swords.

"We can't let him cast any more of those spells brother," Zeldris said while tightening the grip on his blade. "Use your full counter to keep his physical attacks at bay, and wait for an opening to knock him off."

Smiling at the plan, Estarossa looked towards the approaching shadow of Aizen with a grin. "If you say so."

Emerging a few feet away from the other two, Aizen allowed his wounds to clear up before he stared the other two down.

"The power of you two is quite interesting, together you may very well both be superior to most Captains. The average person from my group might not be able to handle you. I guess that means that I have to take you both seriously. Now Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

Not wanting to keep their eyes off of his plans or techniques, the demon brothers stared intently at Aizen and his blade. Unfortunately, that is exactly what Aizen wanted, no sooner did the blade start to glow did both Zeldris and Estarossa rush at him. They swung their blades down and slashed through his body, only to watch him vanish.

"What?" Zeldris asked confused. "Where did he go?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Zeldris heard as he turned to his side and saw Aizen swing his blade down at him, which was barely blocked by Zeldris himself. "I am simply too fast and powerful for you to evade."

As the two of them began clashing with each and dashing around the field, Zeldris noticed how evenly matched the two of them were.

 _"What the hell's going on?"_ He thought confused. _"He was stronger than this moments ago. Has he gotten weaker?"_

Preparing another slash with even greater force, Zeldris was surprised when the attack seemed to be reflected on himself and brought him to his knees.

"Impossible, that was almost like brother's full counter." Looking up at what he thought was Aizen, he was noticeably surprised to see Estarossa standing above him.

"B-brother?" he choked out as the darkness started to mend his wounds.

"Zeldris? What the hell are you doing here, I thought I was attacking Aizen."

"Of course you did," Aizen said in the distance. "Because that is what I wanted you to see. And fortunately for me, the distraction you two caused against each other gave me enough time to charge this."

Looking towards the build-up of energy, the brothers could tell that he was ready to fire another one of those techniques from earlier. Although this one felt even more powerful than the last.

The energy swelling around him caused both Zeldris and Estarossa to visibly sweat in slight fear.

In the distance, Meliodas and Merlin looked towards the source of that power.

"What is that incredibly energy?" Diana asked.

"Captain," Merlin said. "That energy, has a combat class of 134,000."

"134,000?" Diana and King remarked in shock.

"Such a combat class might make this opponent somewhat interesting," Escanor said confidently.

"Who is fighting them now Merlin?" asked Ban.

"Zeldris and Estarossa."

"Then we have nothing to worry about," Ban said. "If those two get wiped out then we kill two birds with one stone. That team loses a strong fighter, and we lose two pain's in the asses."

While the rest of the sins began talking about how it might not be so bad if the other two got destroyed or knocked off. Meliodas kept a stoic and composed look on his face while he stared at the fight going on in the distance.

"Merlin," he finally said after some contemplation. "Teleport me over to where they are."

This statement shocked the rest of the sins, who looked at Meliodas in surprise.

"Are you insane captain?" Ban asked. "You don't stand a chance against a power level that big."

"Yeah Captain," Diana said worried. "We should take him on together, that's the only way we can win this."

"Besides, why risk your life for members of the ten commandments?" King asked. "They were our enemies before this tournament."

Looking towards his comrades as Merlin prepared the spell Meliodas just smiled.

"That maybe, but they are still my siblings."

As Zeldris and Estarossa looked at the spell they were surprised to see 5 dragons form out of energy before they merged into one and flew down towards them.

"We have to use our darkness to cancel it, that's the only way we will survive brother," Zeldris said as he began swirling in dark energy.

"Damn you Aizen," Estarossa yelled as he prepared to do the same thing.

"Now vanish, Hado 90: Goryūtenmetsu." Aizen calmly said as the dragons began to converge towards their intented targets.

However, right before the attack could land, someone appeared in front of the technique and reflected it back at Aizen, much to his surprise.

As the dragons exploded on their caster, Zeldris and Estarossa were shocked to see Meliodas appear in front of them.

"Meliodas!" Estarossa exclaimed in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here traitor. Why save us?" Zeldris asked with narrowed eyes.

Not taking his eyes of Aizen, Meliodas kept Lostvayne pointed towards him.

"You guys getting knocked off would decrease our odds of winning by a large amount. We need to put aside our differences in order to win this tournament."

Emerging out of the rubble with his wounds already healed, Aizen began dusting off his robe before looking towards his opponents.

"Oh, so another opponent has entered the battlefield. Why not bring in your entire team? It will certainly make it easier for me."

Pointing Lostvayne towards him Meliodas looked at his brothers before raising his magical energy.

"What happened to you guys? Why did you start attacking each other?" Meliodas asked confused.

"I don't know what happened," Zeldris said while thinking. "His sword started glowing and the next thing I knew I was attacking Estarossa."

"Yeah," Estarossa said with a smile. "Few more minutes and I would have killed you."

This statement caused a tick mark to appear on Zeldris's face. "Absolutely not, I just let my guard down against you. You're not as strong as you think brother."

As the two started bickering Meliodas was taking in what they were saying before he full countered another spell back at Aizen, although it was quickly dodged with a flash-step.

"You two haven't changed at all," Meliodas said while looking at them. "But it doesn't matter. The fact that I didn't see what you guys saw means that he might have messed with your heads. Walk over to Gowther and see if he can fix it."

Narrowing his eyes Zeldris began moving his mouth to protest before he was picked up by Estarossa as he started moving towards their group.

"Put me down brother, what the hell are you doing?"

Laughing at the predicament Zeldris was in Estarossa looked towards the Seven Deadly Sins before he looked down at his younger brother.

"You know Meliodas, he isn't the type to do something underhanded like trick us. Besides, he needs us as much as we need him. So just stow away your grudge against him until the tournament is over, and we can get back to trying to kill each other ok?"

Landing in front of the sins, who Zeldris could barely look at. The brothers moved towards Gowther, while Meliodas got ready to engage against Aizen in his brother's place.

 **(Ichigo vs Gon, Killua and Kurapika)**

Ichigo was currently looking around the battlefield, wondering who he should go after first. After all, Ichigo never enjoyed starting fights, but he also knew that if he didn't do something in this one, then everyone that he knew would be killed. And he couldn't let that happen.

Shortly after thinking that Ichigo noticed a two faint energy signatures before he was forced to use his shorter Zangetsu to block a punch from Gon.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked confused, before he flash-stepped away from a slash from Killuas claws.

Standing side-by-side Killua and Gon nodded at each other before they rushed towards Ichigo's position.

"Not gonna answer me huh," Ichigo said while drawing his second sword. "Alright then."

Appearing in front of Ichigo, Killua kicked down at him from above aiming for a clean shot on his head. However, Ichigo casually blocked it with his smaller Zangetsu before he knocked Killua away.

The minute Killua hit the ground, Gon was in front of him throwing a barrage of punches in his direction, although each one was blocked by the large Zangetsu, followed by a smack with the flat end of the sword, sending Gon rolling away.

Jumping next to Gon, Killua began studying Ichigo closely. "This isn't good Gon, his reflexes are insane, and he is fast enough to keep up with me."

"Yeah," Gon said while standing up. "And he's strong enough to clash with my attacks head on, what do we do Killua?"

"Let's just stick to the plan and keep him distracted."

Rushing back towards Ichigo, Killua and Gon began a combo of nen-enhanced punches and kicks. Not giving Ichigo any time to react or play offensively.

 _"These kids are good,"_ Ichigo thought. " _Gotta get them off me so I can get some space."_

Killua was ready to throw another attack before he noticed Ichigo's smaller sword started to glow.

"Getsuga-"

"Shit, Gon move now."

"Tensho." The blade immediately started glowing before a massive blast of energy was shot out sending both Gon and Killua flying away from him. The force of the technique was so much that after moving past the two hunters it carried itself all the way towards two other people.

"What the hell is that?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know, but it's got a lot of power behind it," Natsu said as he began flexing more of his magical energy.

"Stand back Luffy. Lightning-Flame Dragons Roar."

When the magical attack clashed with the spiritual pressure one the force of the explosion sent both Natsu and Luffy flying away from each other.

Natsu landed on the ground a bit away from the clash of the attacks. When he opened his eyes he looked up to see the smiling form of Doflamingo staring down at him.

"Well well well, it looks like a very entertaining opponent has crossed my path."

Luffy unlike Natsu however, was able to use his rubber like qualities to bounce around and land a bit farther away.

Unfortunately for him, he landed quite close to the ninjas and was currently staring at the face of Orochimaru.

"Kukuku, you're that rubber boy I saw earlier. It seems like weaklings are being thrown at me left and right."

Standing and dusting himself off, Luffy began looking around. "Hey weird guy, do you know where Natsu went."

"Weird guy? My name is Orochimaru of the Sannin."

"Whatever weirdo," Luffy said impassively as he turned around to start walking towards where he thought Natsu was. However, his observation haki warned him of danger before he dodged away from several snakes trying to strike him from behind.

"You're not going anywhere," Orochimaru said with a grin.

Looking in the direction of where his Getsuga Tensho went Ichigo sweat dropped at the damage he caused.

"Didn't mean to go that far," he said before he had to block another palm strike from Killua. However unlike before Killua immediately jumped into the air before charging electricity.

"Thunderbolt," He yelled as it hit Ichigo directly and paralyzed him.

"Do it now Gon."

Running at Ichigo while he couldn't move, Gon charged his fist full of nen and slammed it directly into his back.

Sliding away from where he was hit, Ichigo used his spiritual pressure to shake off the paralysis before he stuck the larger blade of Zangetsu into the ground, stopping him from sliding any further.

"Gon, we might have to fight this guy with the intent to kill just to keep him distracted. Pulling our punches will cost us," Killua said as he pulled out his yo-yo's.

"You got it Killua," Gon exclaimed excitedly before his aura began flowing out of their bodies.

Pointing his swords at the two kids, Ichigo looked at them with a pissed off look on his face.

"Listen if your going to attack somebody, you should at least have the decency to tell them your name first."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gon said before bowing. "My name is Gon Freece."

"Don't tell him your name Gon, knowledge is power."

"And this is Killua Zoldyck," He said with a smile before he was hit upside the head.

"Don't tell them my name without my permission idiot. At least let me introduce myself."

"Sorry Killua," He said while nursing his head wound.

Sweat dropping at their attitudes, Ichigo was tempted to walk away and let them settle the bickering themselves before he noticed a large swelling of power.

 _"That feels like Aizen,"_ He thought. " _Seems like he is already cutting lose, that bastard better not kill anyone."_

Before Ichigo could worry about Aizen any further he was suddenly wrapped in something that bound his arms to his sides.

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked, before he noticed his spiritual pressure suddenly became heavily suppressed. "What's going on?"

Emerging from the distance Kurapika walked towards Ichigo before he stopped a few feet away and looked towards his bickering friends.

"Gon, Killua enough. We got him," he said while shaking his head, but never taking his eyes off Ichigo.

Gon and Killua stopped the argument to look towards the now bound Ichigo before they started walking towards his direction.

"You actually did It Kurapika," Killua said surprised.

"Good job Kurapika," Gon said excitedly. "It looks like the plan worked, I knew you could do it."

Looking over Ichigo, Kurapika began to notice how difficult it was to keep him restrained.

 _"This guy's raw strength is unbelievable, and this is with his energy sealed. We need to knock this guy off now."_

Grabbing his chains, Kurapika began to move towards the end of the arena. However, he noticed that after a few steps he suddenly stopped moving and became unable to move Ichigo any further.

"What?" he wondered in confusion before he began pulling with both his arms, but to no avail.

Struggling from the bonds, Ichigo began taking steps away from Kurapika. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but there is no way in hell that im getting taken out so easily."

 _"Shit he's actually resisting me. He might be stronger than Uvogin."_ Kurapika thought in slight fear. "Gon, Killua, I need help with this guy."

No sooner did he say that, did Gon and Killua rush to the side or Kurapika and grab hold of the chains. Pulling him to the edge, Ichigo began to notice that he was slowly being pulled and despite his best efforts, he was losing ground.

 _"Damn it,"_ Ichigo thought in panic. _"I can't access Zangetsu, but I also can't lose here. If I do, then everyone back home could die, and I won't let that happen."_

Trying to break free from the chains, but to no avail, it seemed as if Ichigo was gonna be thrown off in the early stages of this tournament. However, before he could be pulled any further a huge slash of yellow energy was sent in the direction of the combatants.

Sensing the power behind it and realizing that staying where they were could end in their deaths or knock outs, the three hunters jumped away from the attack. Unfortunately, this loosened the chains enough for Ichigo to break free and get some distance.

"Stay on your toes Ichigo," Kenpachi said as he landed next to him. "Don't slack off or you'll get knocked off."

"Kenpachi? Ichigo wondered.

"Don't think of it as me helping you, but I'm not a fan of people grouping up on others, so I thought that I would even up the odds.," He said before turning to the other three. "Now then, how about we keep this fight going for a bit."

As Kenpachi started to flare up his spiritual pressure, Gon and Killua started having flashbacks to the power of Neferpitou, and Kurapika realized that without the element of surprise, that their chances of winning in a straight up fight severaly declined.

"Let's fall back for now. Fighting them head on is reckless and might not be worth it."

Nodding in understanding Gon and Killua began running in the opposite direction from the two reapers with Kurapika.

"Hey, get back here you brats," Ichigo yelled as he rushed towards the kids.

Turning towards Ichigo, Gon and Killua began charging up their nen.

"Thunderbolt."

"First comes rock: rock, paper, paper."

As the lightning and nen blast shot towards Ichigo, he was forced to jump back from the attacks or risk getting hit by both.

Unfortunately, in the time it took Ichigo to dodge the attack, all three his opponents were already gone.

"Damn it," Ichigo said as he sheathed his swords.

Turning towards Kenpachi, Ichigo saw that he was already looking for another opponent before he walked away from Ichigo.

"Wait Kenpachi, I wanted to say tha-"

"Don't you dare thank me Ichigo. I was just making sure you didn't get knocked off. If the universe gets erased we can't have our rematch," Kenpachi stated as he began walking away.

However, after taking a few steps forward both Ichigo and Kenpachi noticed a huge burst of light and heat in the distance. So intense that they could feel it from their location.

Wordlessly they rushed towards the location of the power but when they got their all they noticed was a crater, and inside of it were the unconscious bodies of three people. Feitan from the Hunter x Hunter team, Jin from team Yu Yu Hakusho, and Jellal from team Fairy Tail.

"What the hell happened to these guys?" Ichigo wondered confused.

"Who cares, I'm more interested in who did this to them, guy must be strong," Kenpachi said with a grin before running into the direction he thought he would find the power.

Before Ichigo could follow him he heard muttering from inside the hole. When he jumped down to see what happened, he noticed that Jellal was still conscious, but he seemed to be in a daze.

"Power," He muttered almost in a trance like state.

"What?"

"So much power."

Noticing how many people were starting to approach the hole, Ichigo decided to use flash-step to get away before he got caught in a side fight.

Approaching the crater was none other than Chrollo Lucifer, Gajeel Redfox and Yusuke Urameshi.

Once Yusuke saw the state of Jin he rushed to his side before narrowing his eyes at the other two.

"Did you bastards do this?" He asked barely containing his anger.

Chrollo merely stared at him emotionless, before he approached Feitans body and started picking him up.

"Hey I'm talking to you bast-"

"Calm down kid," Gajeel yelled at him with Jellal already on his back. "Why would we do this to our own people, if you look around, they all have the same injuries."

Looking at Jin and the others, and realizing Gajeel was right, Yusuke picked him up before he looked at the others and was about to walk away.

"So much power," Jellal said one more time before passing out.

"Power?" Gajeel questioned. "What is he talking about?"

Looking towards Feitan, Chrollo could hear him muttering something as well.

"S-sun," he managed to choke out before he too went blank-eyed.

Looking at Jin, Yusuke heard him muttering one word over and over again.

"Lion."

"Lion?" Yusuke questioned. "This is no time to be thinking about animals Jin."

Seeing the damage, Gajeel decided to take Jellal away before they others got tempted to attack, or worse, if the person who did this came back.

Grabbing Jin, Yusuke began heading back towards the group with a fire in his eyes.

"Don't worry Jin," He said determined. "I'll get the guy who did this to you."

Not saying a word, Chrollo began taking Feitan to a safer place, although he vowed to do the same thing as revenge for his fellow spider.

Gajeel on the other hand was having a different thought process.

"Jellal is strong. Strong enough to compete with even the stronger mages in Fairy Tail. He's stronger than Erza, and he may be even stronger than me, although I hate to admit it. So, who could have done this to not just him, but two other strong guys?"

Looking up Gajeel began smelling the air, "And where is he now."

 **(Erza and Laxus vs Killer Bee)**

Erza rushed forward with her nakagami armor and sliced towards Killer Bee's cloaked version 1 state. Bee was expecting her attack to bounce off the cloak like earlier, however unlike before, the blades were sharp enough to pierce through his cloak and clearly slice through him if he hadn't backed up.

Trying to move to get some distance Bee wasn't able to get far before he was struck by an enormous blast of lightning. One that knocked him off his feet and sent him sliding away.

Nodding at each other, the two S-class Fairy Tail mages continued their relentless assault. Erza would get in close and keep Bee on his toes, and if he tried to gain some distance or use a counter attack, then Laxus would blast him enough to keep him off balance.

"Yo man one on two just isn't fun, why don't we settle this one on one, fool." Bee rapped before dodging another slash from Erza.

"Sorry but that's not how we do things, Fairy Tail is strongest together," Erza stated with confidence before she switched into her purgatory armor and slammed her weapon down at Bee.

The force of the attack sent Bee flying near the edge and if it wasn't for the cloak grabbing onto the ground he may have been knocked off.

"This is good Erza, we keep the pressure on him and he gets knocked off in no ti-"

Laxus was suddenly interrupted by someone slamming into him and sending them both careening away.

"LAXUS," Erza yelled before she rushed towards the direction he was dragged.

Laxus landed directly on the ground and started to pick himself back up before he noticed a leg nearly land on his stomach before he rolled away from the attack.

"Who the hell are you?" Laxus asked with a pissed off look on his face.

"You double team my little brother, and you ask me my name? Very well, I am the Fourth Raikage, you can call me Ay."

Looking over at the Fourth Raikages body covered in lightning, Laxus had to prevent himself from salivating.

 _"This guy is like an all you can eat buffet for a lightning dragon slayer,"_ He thought. _"This should be over fast."_

"I'm coming Laxus," Erza yelled before she got slammed into by Killer Bee.

"You think you could stop me and run away yo, well your fighting me and he's fighting my bro. Fool ya fool."

"Don't worry Erza, I got this guy." Laxus said with confidence, before he was suddenly punched in the face and sent into a wall.

 _"What the hell was that speed?"_ He thought before he was forced to narrowly dodge another punch.

Jumping away, from Ay **(I've been writing for Bee too much my shit is starting to rhyme)** Laxus charged up a blast of electricity and hit Ay point blank.

Thinking it would buy him some time, Laxus began getting ready to plan his next spell before he was interrupted by the Raikage dashing out of the attack.

"Lariat." He yelled before slamming into Laxus's chest and sending him flying back once more.

Looking up from his position on the ground, he noticed that the Raikage was walking towards him.

"That lightning attack of yours had quite a bit of power, unfortunately I can use my lightning release to negate other electrical attacks. Especially ones as weak as yours."

Gritting his teeth at being called weak Laxus charged himself with electricity and rushed towards the Raikage with a punch charged with lightning.

Covering himself in his lightning release mode Ay went to meet his attack but when the punches should have clashed, Laxus fazed right through Ay and went behind him.

"Your mine," He said with confidence as he punched at the back of his head. Only to be met with shock, no pun intended, as Ay docked under the attack and elbowed Laxus in the stomach.

Before he could react, he quickly grabbed his face with the palm of his hand and slammed him on the ground. "Iron Claw".

Coughing up blood, Laxus tried very hard to pry Ay of his face as he grabbed his hand and began flexing both his muscles and magical energy to get him off.

"Let's go for a ride," Ay said before he began dragging him through the ground at high speeds.

Using his electricity, Laxus tried to shock the Raikage off of him, but to no avail.

Realizing that if he didn't do something soon he would be in trouble, Laxus began channeling more of his dragon slayer magic and used the enhanced strength to not only rip himself out of the grip of the Raikage, but to deliver a wicked punch to his face which gave him some distance.

Landing on his feet Laxus didn't give Ay anytime to recover before he started breathing in.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar," He yelled as he sent a huge blast of lightning towards him, one that he was forced to dodge out of the way of.

"Looks like your lightning resistance has a limit," He said with a smirk before rushing towards the Raikage with his arms covered in lightning.

When Erza looked in the direction of the combat between the lightning users, she was forced to dodge another attack from Bee. But unlike the last attack, this one came a lot faster, and she noticed the reason when she saw that he was in his more beastial version 2 form.

"If you thought that this fight was through, you'll see what I got in version 2," Bee said before rushing towards Erza once again. Forcing her to use her speed armor to dodge his attack. Not giving her a chance to run, Bee rushed at her with immense speed and slammed into the spot she was just at moments ago before taking off after her.

 _"This isn't good at all,"_ Erza thought as she attempted to gain distance. _"If I stop for even a moment, he'll crush me."_

Turning around a corner Erza got out of Bee's sight and quickly changed armors. When he turned the corner after her, he was quickly stabbed with the spear of the giant armor and was sent along with Erza slamming into the ground.

However, Erza was shocked to see that the spear barely made any real impact on Bee's body before his tails wrapped around her and slammed her into the ground.

Coughing up blood, Erza looked up to see Bee rushing down at her and barely managed to roll out of the way of the attack.

 _"This is gonna be much tougher than I believed,"_ Erza thought. _"This man, despite how goofy he is, is a true warrior through and through."_

Watching the fight going on Naruto was watching with intense intrigue.

"Old Man Raikage and Octopops are really showing it off out there," Naruto said with excitement.

"Maybe we should help them out Naruto?" Sakura asked after watching from a distance.

"No way Sakura, this is too awesome. We gotta make sure that nobody else interferes with this fight."

No sooner did he say that did Naruto notice a figure moving towards the fight.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked as he rushed towards the area.

Moving in front of the person Naruto looked at his opponent to see Shinji Hirako looking at him with his sword.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked rudely.

"Hey, calm down whiskers," Shinji said with his arms raised. "I just wanted a peak at that energy I was feeling. Then I saw that pretty red head and figured I would see what her deal was."

"No way you bucktoothed liar, you were gonna help her out and tag team octopops," Naruto said matter-of-factly. "Well, I'm not gonna let you get in the way."

"Well I was just gonna take a quick look at what was going on," Shinji said scratching his head before drawing his sword. "But this is gonna be much more interesting."

 **A.N.: Hello everybody, it looks like another chapter has finally been put out. With a hiatus that would make the Hunter x Hunter creator proud. Now by the way, I have made a few retcons with the story, do to some progressions in the main story of others. The One Piece Team will be getting a replacement, where Boa Hancock will be substituted with Charlotte Katakuri. Purely because we haven't seen the full extent of the abilities she possesses but we have seen the full extent of Katakuri, plus it would be in Big Moms interest to participate in a tournament like this. Hendrickson will be replaced with Elizabeth Liones, since when this story was made she was a weak healer. But now she has the power to injure Assault Mode Meliodas, restrain Estarossa, and put out Hellblaze, so she is definitely strong enough to be here. I would put in Chandler but this takes place after Elizabeth gets her memories but before Meliodas turns evil. And finally, I will be substituting Jura Neekis on team Fairy Tail for Wendy Marvell. Since Jura and three other people as strong as him or stronger were powerless before God Serena. And Wendy was strong enough to fight off Irene with Erza, and Irene is confirmed stronger than Serena. So it only makes sense that Wendy is as strong if not stronger than Jura. Not to mention that she has proven herself strong enough to face off against people stronger than her, like Acnologia. So yeah, unless people have a problem with that I will also be giving a list of all the people knocked off at the end of every chapter.**

 **Knocked Off: Kazuma Kuwabara**


End file.
